Into Space and With Time
by Kittykatkawai
Summary: SPOILER. Sets right after Into darkness (BEFORE star-fleet is rebuilt, and the enterprise is fixed.) Facing potential war from Klingon and an angry Romulus that threatens to tear their world apart. A threat that not only threatens the Federation, but threatens the bond between Spock and Uhura. It tests the bounds of his logic, her emotions, and their place in the world. ( M )
1. Prologue

Prologue

_**Star date 2259**_

_**Qo'no S, The Klingon Uninhabited Zone**_

D'ghor and 3 of his trusted crew ventured out, weapons at the ready, to survey the uninhabited zone and determine the source of the disturbance. The zone was littered with the bodies of fallen Klingons, all of them brave warriors that D'ghor had served with. With great sorrow, D'ghor and his comrades let out a loud, dirge-like roar to commemorate their fallen brothers.

"_Search the ruins," _D'ghor shouted, "_I want whoever did this found."_

The three Klingon warriors spread out to search a different part of the ruins. D'ghor took a few steps forward before hearing a sound similar to that of bones breaking from under his foot. He took a step back to see what it was he stepped on. His face grew dark with rage, a broken star fleet phaser. He shouted, calling back his officers.

"_Star Fleet has broken the cease fire, inform the Emperor."_ D'ghor commanded.

The general looked upon most of what was left of the fallen, took up the small what he would consider '_pitiful_' in weaponry and boarded his ship.

He knew now, that the Federation would regret their decisions… he would kill them all,

Every last one.

* * *

_Hi so I'll let you know this is my first S/U fanfiction. Please do note I'm a nubsicle and that this is just a prologue. I know I may or may not make sense in some dates and/or timelines but just cope with me here this is star trek, the times change constantly. Now also no my grammar is NOT perfect but my husband is super super intelligent and all that jazz so he is my beta and my sorta-co-writer person. _

_Most all the plot is mine, although you wont really be getting the plot sight until further down but I suspect most people are here for the S/U love-n stuff so ... gofig. Please enjoy, pleas and please buckle you're seat-belts (were going into warp 7.5)_


	2. Chapter 1- Logical

_**Stardate 2259**_

_**Starfleet Academy**_

_**After the Enterprise is grounded for repairs…**_

__Sirens blared as maintenance and rescue crews of the federation began clean up of the _USS Vengeance_. There was debris and rubble everywhere, Uhura saw after she was beamed down from the enterprise. She was relieved that Kirk was out of danger; according to McCoy. The area she was beamed down to was in chaos, people frantically searching for loved ones and the cries of the injured. In a blur of grey a rescue vehicle flew overhead to the site of a collapsed building, as another was leaving, loaded with survivors.

She rushed to the hastily set up headquarters to deal with the emergency. A med-tent was set up outside of it; medical personnel were busy treating the injured, those with more severe injuries were beamed to nearby hospitals and the medical bays of the ships in orbit. She continued toward the command tent and froze just before she went in.

"Spock…" Uhura said in surprise upon spotting the Vulcan off to the side giving orders to a group of cadets who had volunteered as rescue personnel. She ran up to him, "I thought…" Uhura trailed off on her reprimand at the sight of Spock giving orders.

"Be sure to take note of your surroundings, the warp core and fuel cells have been dealt with per Star Fleet protocol, but many of the buildings are unstable and prone to collapse." Spock said. The cadets flinched as a nearby structure collapsed, Spock merely looked at the now collapsed building.

"You are dismissed."Spock prompted his voice was louder than usual to cover the sounds of sirens, people and most of all, flight. The cadets saluted and went about their orders as Spock turned to face Uhura. "Uhura, it is unwise, given the circumstances that you have endured to assist with the rescue. You have not eaten in 12.4 hours and need to rest."

Spock seemed on edge, copper-green blood slowly leaked out of a small cut on his neck, onto his uniform. He looked roughed, his hands with slight abrasions and dirt on his sleeves. She gave him a glance of annoyance and was about to tell him the same when she heard a loud scream of pain, muffled by debris, coming from the remnants of a destroyed apartment complex.

She ran towards the sound, she would have to scold Spock later. A woman was trapped under a support beam. "Spock!" She shouted as he ran up behind her, "Help me lift this beam." The support beam wouldn't budge, if they didn't get the beam off of her, she would be crushed. "It's going to be alright ma'am, we will get you out of here." The woman screamed as the beam shifted slightly under the weight of the rubble.

"Spock, maybe we can beam her out." He was a step ahead of her, before she could even finish the sentence he was on his communicator.

"Spock to Enterprise, please beam the civilian at my coordinates to the med-bay, stat."

With the woman no longer in danger, Spock turned to see Uhura comforting a small child separated from her mother. He walked over to her when a woman, presumably the mother of the child ran past him before clutching the child. She was crying hysterically, "Naomi, oh thank you, thank you, thank you. I was so worried." Uhura stood and walked back over to Spock, as smile was on her face.

"As I was saying earlier Lieuten…"

"_Spohck._" Uhura said in a perfect Vullkahnsu. "_The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few._" She smiled and then ran to provide more assistance.

Spock nodded and went back to his duties, there was still more work to be done. For the rest of the day, Uhura's voice filled his head.

Based on the flight path of the _Vengeance, _Spock calculated that his dorm would be destroyed, but he wanted to see the damage anyways. Walking up the street where the building used to stand, his calculations were proven. Nothing remained of the building that his dorm was in except a pile of rubble. Standing in front where the building stood was a Star Fleet cadet. She was waiting for him, it seemed, because as he came into view, she walked up to him.

"Sir!" She saluted and looked up at Spock.

He scanned the surrounding, surveying the damage. His eyes felt heavy, he was more tired than he first calculated. "At ease, cadet." He replied.

"Are you Commander Spock?" she asked.

"Affirmative." Spock said, he was not in a mood to engage in social interactions at this time.

"Sir, I've been ordered to take you to the guest dorms and to show you your shared room until more suitable quarters can be found.

Spock nodded, his fatigue was growing but he didn't let it show. "Proceed." He gestured for her to lead the way. They boarded a hover car parked a short ways down the street.

Once in the car, Spock sat and meditated, disconnecting himself from the outside world. He became lost in though. Kirk was in critical condition after being killed and saving the Enterprise. If Dr. McCoy had not discovered the regenerative properties of Kahn's blood, he would still be dead. His emotions had gotten the better of him when he saw Kirk die and he hoped never to experience those feelings again. Ever.

"Sir, we are here." The cadet said, waking him from his meditation. "Are you… are you alright, sir?" She was nervous, she wasn't used to the unusual quietness of Vulcans.

"I am quite alright. I wish to take no more of your time, please inform me of my room coordinates, I will be able to find my room from there." Spock said.

She looked at him and then down at her PADD. She appeared upset at what he had said. "You are in room 258… Good evening sir."

"Thank you, and good evening to you as well." He said.

She nodded and with a small smile, gave him an unpracticed Vulcan salute. She left shortly after he exited the hover car. With an inaudible sigh, he turned and headed into the guest dorms of the academy with the intent on going straight into his meditation.

Nyota was lucky; her dorm wasn't destroyed or damaged. Most of the dorms destroyed during the crash housed captains, dignitaries, and the richer cadets and officers. Opening her blinds, she could see the extent of the wreckage; she wondered if Spock was looking out at the wreckage as well. To be honest with herself, she didn't know what Spock did at night anyways, only that he had to meditate for 3 hours a night. She hoped he wasn't still out there; he's been up longer than her.

A light roll of thunder sounded as rain began to patter against her window. The sound helped eased her headache as she undressed and prepared a hot, soapy bath. She dropped in a few chunks of Vulcan bath salts to help hydrate and sooth her bruises that she received from being thrown around the Enterprise as it crashed through Earth's atmosphere. She remembered when Spock gave her the salts after Vulcan was destroyed. Her heart jumped at the thought of her boyfriend; her very quiet Vulcan boyfriend. She grabbed her PADD from the counter next to the bath, soap and water dripping off her arm. She stared at his name on the screen as she thought about the message she was about to send him. She didn't know why, but she was nervous as she began typing out the message.

"_Commander S,chn T'gai Spohck,_

_I hope you are all right. I'm here for you if you ever need someone to talk to. I'm worried about you._

_ Peace and long life,_

_ Lieutenant Nyota Uhura."_

She read, and reread her message. It was short and simple. She hit the send button, hoping he would reply.

Spock opened the door to room 258 to find an Orion girl on one of the beds, curled up under the covers with a low ranking human officer who served on the _Enterprise._ The short man stood and saluted Spock the second he noticed him, wearing only a pair of Star Fleet regulation underwear.

"At ease officer. You are off duty and currently free to do as you will, within Star Fleet regulations." Spock reassured him.

Glancing around he noticed all the beds in this dormitory were full of bags and clothes, even his own. The room was small, stuffy, and trashed. In the corner of the room sat a cadet watching television and loudly talking on her communicator with some guy. She was so focused on her conversation that she didn't even notice Spock enter the room.

Spock stepped over an empty pizza box on the floor and removed the bags from his bed. He was exhausted at this point; he hadn't slept or eaten anything for 29.3 hours. He tried to block out the noise of the others in the room, but he was unsuccessful. His head was pounding as he tried to block out all of the noise.

"I know right, I was so scared when that ship crashed." He overheard the girl in the corner saying to the person on the other end of her communicator. "Haha, yeah, I'm getting tired of all this. I mean, first Vulcan gets destroyed, and now this? I know Vulcan was a federation planet, but everyone on that planet was just so… ouch, what the hell was that for?" She asked, as a book the petty officer on the bed threw, hit her.

"Shut the hell up, Natalie! Don't you realize who is in here?"

Natalie turned around and froze at the sight of Spock. She dropped her communicator and stood at attention. "Sir," her face was pure shock and fear. "I'm sorry sir, I didn't know you were in here."

He sighed, what she said was absolutely immoral and hurt the morale of Star Fleet, but she broke no regulations. "Miss Park, your opinion is yours to have as an off-duty cadet of Star Fleet. However, I will make note of this if I am ever on a board where your promotion is at hand. I will bring this matter up, for I find it important that all members of Star Fleet strive towards good morals and support for fellow comrades."

She flinched at his, cold with just a twinge of emotion.

"At ease cadets." Spock said. The noise returned. He wondered how humans could live like this. It was illogical; they did not consider others unless they were aware of them. Somewhere in the noise, Spock heard his PADD beeping, signaling a message.

He picked up his PADD from one of his bags to see whom the message was from. His thoughts raced when he read Lieutenant Uhura's name. He was about to open the message when the Orion girl tripped and bumped into him, causing the device to drop and shatter. A new emotion came over him as he stood up. Disappointment, it was disappointment, he wondered why. It was highly illogical for him to feel disappointment at dropping the PADD; he could simply request a new one in the morning. No, he was disappointed that he didn't get to read Nyota's message.

The Vulcan sighed; he needed to get out of here if he wanted any sleep. Grabbing his bags, he left the room, not saying a word to anyone and ignoring the apologies of the green, Orion girl. He walked down the halls and out of the dorm, before walking aimlessly. A low roll of thunder sounded, and it began to rain. He began thinking of how untimely his situation was. He considered going to the Vulcan embassy, but he was too tired to travel that far. Kirk was in the hospital and he didn't want to intrude on him, and he didn't want to interact with anyone else he knew.

That is when his thoughts drifted to Nyota.

It wasn't too late, about 21:00 hours and no response from her commander. With a sigh she wrapped herself in a short bathrobe and sat on her sofa eating her first meal all day, yogurt and a slice of cheese. She missed earth food. Scraping the last of the little dish she stopped at the sound of two, firm knocks on her door. She thought it could be her roommate Gaila but it was much too early and usually there was loud vulgar singing involved and possibly a FCPO (Federal campus police officer) escorting her home.

She opened the door to a soaked and tired looking Vulcan, who was still wearing his blues, the blood from earlier still there. "Spock!" She said in surprise.

"I require a place to rest lieutenant. I have no-where else to go at this moment in time. May I…"

Her eyes widened at his disheveled appearance as she lead him inside. "Oh of course Spock, just uh… sit here for a moment let me get you a towel and a change of clothes." He nodded as she went to go grab him a towel and a set of Star Fleet nightwear.

He cleaned up fast, she noticed. He wasn't in the restroom long when he reemerged dressed in the nightwear with the blood cleaned off of his neck. A regulation black shirt and loose fitting matching pants, He even combed his hair. Her thoughts trailed off as she watched him walk back over to her couch. He was her boyfriend; they had dated a number of times and even kissed, yet that was as far as it went. She had never even touched him below the shoulders. They tended to talk, more than interact physically. Vulcan's were very hard to touch; touching for them was kissing to them.

Nervously she sat next to him on the couch, her legs tucked in to the side. She stared into the eyes of her beautiful Vulcan boyfriend, when her cheeks went red in embarrassment. She looked down at her lap and noticed that she was still in the bathrobe. "Oh dear, I'm still in my robe… I'm sorry Spock, I'll go change." She stood and began to head towards her room when Spock spoke.

"Lieu… Uhur… Nyota In protest to your prior statement, your attire is more modest than the typical Terran swimwear, or even Terran club apparel. I do not see the offence…"

She smiled and gave a chuckle, so he enjoyed what she was wearing. With a small grin she went to sit back down right next to him. She wanted to get a response from him. She leaned in close; her lips an inch away from his ear and whispered, "Spock, in this instance, I'm completely naked underneath the robe."

His eyebrow rose in his apparent embarrassment, a light green flushing his face. She reached out to kiss him placing her lips on his cheek and then a kiss on his lips. That got a response out of him she thought. His demeanor was more solemn, his eyes were sad and it broke her heart but her kiss seemed to sooth him to some degree… she wanted to know what was wrong. Nyota tried to suppress her yawn, although she realized she was too tired to continue. "I am so exhausted… I think I'm gonna go lie down Spock... do you need anything?" She was now inches away from his face, caressing him.

He almost stopped her, almost but he was just as tired as her. Instead he said, "Goodnight Nyota, I am fine in my current state." He reached for her hand and kissed the underside of her wrist; Nyota blushed a deep red. After she had gone he turned out the lights and assumed the Vulcan meditation form for some much needed rest. He had to be in perfect health for tomorrow, he could not falter.

Sometime in the middle of the night she woke up, her dreams were more vivid than ever. Uhura had visions of Vulcan… strong powerful emotions that made want to cry. They were images of Spocks mother and his planet, and suddenly she knew why he was sad. Slowly wiggling out of bed, she made her way into the kitchen, quietly so as not to disturb Spock. She started to make a pot of Vulcan wild spice tea, she just knew that he'd wake soon. She didn't know how she knew, she just knew. _"I'm crazy, I'm just going crazy." _The smell made her think of her academy days in Spock's class. She remembered being his TA. She would come in every morning at 06:00 hours to the smell of this same tea.

She poured it into a small brown tea cup that she bought specifically because she thought it looked Vulcan. _"Yes, I really am crazy…"_ She smirked at the thought but was stopped when she noticed that Spock was standing in the doorway to the kitchen, quiet and shirtless.

"Whoa! Spock you nearly scared the living crap right out of me…" she said as she jumped, almost spilling her tea. A long roll of thunder could be heard in the distance, rain started to fall again.

"My apologies Nyota, It was not my intention to frighten you. I merely wanted to find the source of this familiar smell. I see now that it was you making a pot of tea."

She nodded and gave him a light smile, "_You want some, yes?_" She said in Vulcan. She began pouring the tea before he could respond.

"You never cease to fascinate me Nyota." He sat down and took one sip; his heart skipped a beat. He missed this; he missed the smell, the taste, and the thought of Vulcan. Nyota sat next to him placing his tea on the table. He might not be showing it, but she could tell he was in pain, she could feel his loneliness.

"_Spohck…_" She said, reaching for his hand and kissing him softly, holding him close to her. He didn't complain, or try to back away. They stayed this way for a few seconds when Spock surprised her. He took control, leading her to the couch and sitting down next to her. "Did I… wake you up?" She was so dazed at his hand on hers she barely registered the question. "Spock, you were asleep when I woke u.."

"No." He looked angry now but then looked right at her. "In your dreams Nyota… did I wake you?" His eyes pierced her for honesty and she broke his gaze and gave a slow nod. "I saw your dreams Spock, but they're safe with me. I know that Vulcan's are touch telepaths, it's not your fault Spock…" Nyota smiled pressing her two fingers against his index and middle; she knew what she was doing and gave him a small kiss on his cheek.

At the touch he felt as if he was melting but there wasn't any excretion. Vulcans did not sweat, she was incredible to him. He found the illogical word "Beautiful" come to mind, as he had said it out loud staring right at her. A brilliant deep pink came to her face, such an alien color that reminded him of his mother.

_"I care for you Ashayam… you are important to me and you can do me no harm." _Perfect Vulcan from her perfect lips; although he knew perfect to be impossible, she had to be close.

And with that he was on top of her before she knew it, kissing her wildly. She hadn't seen this side of Spock before; she liked it. She let out a little moan as he continued kissing her. His kisses were different than the usual kisses that they shared; they were Vulcan kisses, somewhere between kissing and biting. She pulled him in closer, allowing his touch and his thoughts to run through her like some crazy intense kaleidoscope.

He groaned in pleasure but stopped when her dorm room crashed open. Gaila and another man came in acting like animals in heat, like her and Spock. Spock sat up and raised an eyebrow in a show of confusion and surprise. The man Gaila was with did the same when he saw Spock.

"Gaila!" Uhura yelled out. She sat up, combined her disheveled hair with her fingers, her cheeks going red from embarrassment.

Gaila let out a laugh, "Well would you look at that. Miss goody-goody in her seven years of being my friend and roomie finally brings a man home." Gaila did a double take upon realizing that it was Spock that Nyota brought home. "C-Commander? Am I seeing things?" Gaila rubbed her eyes.

"If you are referring to phenomenon known as hallucination, negative, Officer Gaila."

Gaila started laughing. It wasn't until Nyota spoke up that she stopped. "So, who's this one Gaila?"

"_Spohck._" The Vulcan holding Gaila said before Gaila could respond. He looked amused.

"_Serrohn._" Spock replied, his face void of emotions. Spock was now standing, his hands behind his back. "_Cousin, what are you doing here?_"

His cousin, Nyota thought, they did look similar.

"_So interesting that I would see you in the arms of a Terran female…_" Serrohn replied.

Spock said nothing in response. He had nothing against his cousin, but he did not enjoy the company of the _V'tosh Ka'tur_ and their illogical ways.

"Well, this is awkward…" Gaila puffed and turned to Nyota. "I'm guessing his dorm was destroyed and it was just all so logical for him to come here? Couldn't he have gone to the embassy?" Another awkward silence broke through the room.

"Officer Gaila, as you know the events involving Khan has left us with very little time for rest. The embassy would be too far away for me to make it there safely as I had not meditated for 29.4 hours, and the communal dorms were too noisy. Lieutenant Uhura's dorm was the most logical choice."

More silence. Spock picked his tea up from the table and finished it before turning to the restroom.

"_Could you just go to this week's boyfriend's place? Spock doesn't have anywhere to go…_"Nyota pleaded.

Gaila sneered and placed a hand on her hip. "_Uh, well Serrohn isn't really supposed to be out of his colony… so no_._"_ They spoke in Orion's Yrevish.

When Spock came out of the bathroom he dressed in the off-duty uniform of a commander. Grey suit hat and all. He stepped forward with a light nod of the head. "I am sorry Nyota for any problems I have caused with your friend. I must be on my way to the academy anyways. Seeing as it is 04:00 hours, and I have cleanup to assist in Starfleet bay at 06:00."

She rose to kiss him on the cheek; he barely acknowledged her act of affection, gave the Vulcan salute and left.

While Nyota would be off-duty for two weeks, Spock had it differently. As a Star Fleet Commander, it was his job to help manage the cleanup crews. It was near an off-duty weekend when he realized that he hadn't checked his PADD for messages since his old one broke. He also realized, as per human protocol, that he would be expected to message Nyota, his girlfriend.

He stopped, his _girlfriend_… no, that didn't suit her at all. She was much more; she was his companion. He would, of course make note that they were only courting. He grabbed his PADD from where he had left it and began scrolling through his messages when he came across the ones Nyota left from 4 days prior.

"_Commander S'chn T'gai Spohck,_

_I hope you are all right. I'm here for you if you ever need someone to talk to. I'm worried about you._

_ Peace and long life,_

_ Lieutenant Nyota Uhura."_

Spock lifted his brow. He thought it interesting that without him having read this message, he still went to her dorm. He kept scrolling through his messages when a new one appeared.

"_Commander S'chn T'gai Spohck, _

_I hope your week has been less stressful than the one prior. I hear Kirk is going to wake up today. I have plans to see him at 13:00 today. Please don't over exert yourself Commander. _

_Peace and long life._

_Lieutenant Nyota Uhura"_

He showed no response to the message. Upon seeing who the message was from, his only thought was of that embarrassing weekend with Nyota and her roommate.

The PADD beeped as another message arrived, this one from Dr. McCoy.

_"Spock, _

_I know you probably don't give a flying ship, but I just thought you should know we're attempting to wake Kirk today. _

_Jesus Christ just show up and see the man… I know you're probably all 'needs of the many…' and all that, but damnit man just get your ass down here._

_McCoy out."_

With a short sigh, Spock turned to his commanding officer. "Admiral, I need to report to Medical for personal matters. I will be back in 3 hours." The admiral smiled knowingly and looked at Spock with bemusement. "Spock, you can take the rest of the day off; I have someone coming in 30 minutes. You are relieved Commander."

Spock nodded. He found it annoying to be relieved early, but would never demand something that was logically sound. "Yes admiral." Spock strode quickly to the hospital Kirk was checked in at and made his way to the elevator. When the door opened, Uhura was standing in the elevator in her federation grays', her hat in hand. "Commander." She saluted, as Spock entered standing next to her.

"At ease Nyota, I do not require you to call me by commander while I am off duty."

"Com… Spock… I… I'm very sorry for last week. I shouldn't ha…"

Spock turned, looking directly into her big brown eyes. "Nyota, you do not need to apologize. I am the one who took advantage of you while in your home and personal space. I wish only to convey my gratitude…"

Nyota pushed the stop button on the elevator's panel. She looked up at him, biting at her lip, as she thought about what to say.

"You didn't take advantage of me, Spock. I am… I am your…" she hesitated.

"My girlfriend, Nyota?" Spock said, finishing her sentence.

A hint of pink spread across her face and she looked down towards her feet. "Yes Spock, forgive me… I almost said that I was..."

The elevator bell was ringing. Spock, not wanting to take up anyone's time, pressed the release button for the elevator. Nyota followed Spock with a look of embarrassment on her face as passed by a group of officers waiting to board the elevator.

"Do not worry Nyota. There is nothing to forgive." The conversation ended when they realized that they were already outside of Kirk's room. Uhura thought it best to let Spock go in first and talk to Kirk alone when he woke up.

Kirk was looking better than Spock suspected, much better than on the evening he died.

"Relax Jim you were only dead for a few minutes." Spock listened as Kirk and the doctor squabbled. Coming closer to the captain, Kirk started to smile at the commander with a coy grin. "Spock. How's the enterprise…"

"She is grounded for repairs Captain. Khan has been apprehended is now in a cryogenic sleep." Kirk gave a wince of pain as he sat up. "You apprehended Khan?"

"It was only logical, after he crashed the _USS Vengeance_ on the shore of Star Fleet headquarters and destroyed 43.5 percent of the academy. I went on foot pursuit and with the assistance of Lieutenant Uhura, apprehended Khan. "

"Jesus, Spock, my head is ringing, quit it with the numbers okay?"

Spock nodded as the Doctor let Uhura in. A range of emotions colored her face, anger, sadness, relief. "Captain! You're okay?" She walked to his side with tears in her eyes. "You're such an idiot Kirk." She smiled wiping her tears. "But so brave…"

Spock had a slight smile on his face at the sight of Kirk waving off Uhura's comment. Kirk looked at his two friends with apathetic eyes. "I'm alive so just calm yourselves and carry on Commander, Lieutenant."

"Yes Captain." They said in unison; him without a trace of emotion, and her with tears in her eyes and relief in her voice.

"Alright you two gotta let the guy rest…" McCoy said shooing them out. With that, Spock and Uhura left the premises, both immensely happy, but only one would show it.


	3. Chapter 2- Illogical

_**Stardate 2259**_

_**Starfleet Academy Yard**_

_**6 months after Kirk was revived.**_

Uhura was bored out of her mind, she had just received word that the Enterprise would be grounded for another year; this meant the rest of the crew, including her would be grounded as well and wouldn't be able to go on their new mission, and with most of the cleanup done, the crew didn't have many duties.

The Enterprise was in pretty bad condition from the events 6 months prior. Uhura was deep in thought, thinking of a way to end her boredom when she spotted Kirk and Spock walking across the academy yard. Kirk was recovering well, he was nearly back to his old self. When they were about 30 yards away Spock nodded at Kirk, and the two separated. Uhura didn't fail to notice the cocky grin Kirk had as Spock approached her alone, his hands behind his back and looking as calm as ever.

"Nyota Uhura…" Spock said, his voice cut off for a second as he looked into her eyes. "Tonight, Kirk has ordered me to accompany him tonight at a "Night Club." I understand that activities at this type of establishment involve dancing, drinking, and socializing, often in the company of ones significant other. I must ask that you accompany me to one of these establishments tonight."

She looked at him with amusement, a smile creeping across her face. "Spock, are you asking me out on a date?" If Uhura was any other woman, she wouldn't notice the slight change in Spock's usual facial expression; the idea of a date surprised him.

"If you would like it to be so, then yes, I am asking you out on a date."

She stopped for a moment to see the afternoon sun reflect on his eyes and skin.

"I would love to be your date tonight, Spock." Standing on her tippy toes she reached up and kissed him, Spock leaning in slightly; accepting her affections.

"I will be at your dormitory to pick you up at 19:00." Spock said. He turned on his heels and walked back towards Kirk.

"Well, how'd it go?" Kirk asked when Spock got back to him.

"I am not 100% sure; however, I believe that the discussion went quite… well." Spock replied. They began walking towards the shuttle yard to check up on the Enterprise.

"Good! Now I won't feel bad bringing two girls to the club. You won't have to look… wait… what was the term YOU used to describe it?"

Spock turned to his friend, remembering the conversation they had previously. "I believe I told you that I would refuse to accompany any woman that I do not see fit."

Kirk rolled his eyes, "So basically anyone that isn't Uhura." Kirk said her name in a sing-song tone in an effort to annoy him, but he was correct in his logic.

"Yes Captain, she is my… 'Girlfriend.'" Spock tried to make it sound more natural but the idea of having a girlfriend still jarred him.

Kirk rolled his eyes but he knew that Spock acted strange when women were involved. "What do you call them in Vulcan?"

"Vulcans do not court as humans do. When we find someone that we desire, we become bonded to that Vulcan for the rest of our life. Most Vulcans are bonded before the age of 8 in an arranged bonding." Spock remembered how his father tried to find a bond-mate for him as a child. None of the Vulcan elders wanted to bond their daughters with him, a half-breed.

"Sheesh Spock that sucks… they never took you alive, huh?"

Spock knew what Kirk was asking, but did not want to respond. They continued on in silence for a ways. Kirk seemed to realize that he reached a touchy subject with the Vulcan and barely said word until they reached the shuttle yard that would take them to the Enterprise.

"You know Spock, most earth women only court. Hell, at your stage in the relationship Uhura could still dump you and jump to plan B at any time. You better be careful pointy." Kirk japed as they reached the Captain's shuttle.

Spock raised an eyebrow and stopped for inquiry, before they boarded. "Plan B?"

"Plan Boy-toy my friend… You talk about bonds that last forever, I don't think you've even considered… well, you know…"

Spock couldn't help but growl inaudibly. "No, I am afraid, Captain, that I do not know."

Kirk sighed as they got on the shuttle. "I just want you to consider the possibility that Uhura might not want a bonded relationship. Starfleet women are ultimately concerned with their careers… so be careful Spock."

They were silent during the flight to the repair bay. As they landed, Spock came to the conclusion that Kirk's logic was solid.

Nyota spent most of her time assisting in the med bays at Starfleet; they were still busy with victims from the _USS Vengeance_ crash 6 months ago. Her thoughts kept creeping back to him. She wanted to see him, kiss him, and touch him. Her shift was going by slowly she judged as she checked her PADD for the 20th time in half an hour.

She toiled away in the med bay until another volunteer came to relieve her. She rushed straight to her dorm. Excited and wanted to get ready. This would be their first real date; of course they had eaten dinner together on the enterprise, alone, and they'd even made out a couple of times, but this was different. She wanted this more than anything.

Uhura almost tripped on her way in; she was taking off her boots before she even got in the dorm. Immediately, she stripped down and shuffled through her closet. Trying on a few dresses before settling on a tight, bright orange dress that was just a few inches shorter than the skirt of her uniform. She grabbed her gold, square shaped earrings and a large, gold bracelet and put them on. Uhura had just finished applying a light layer of makeup when the heard a short series of polite knocks on her door and inwardly laughed, _"I know who that is!"_And gave herself a final lookover in the mirror before going to answer it.

As she opened the door, Spock moved his mouth as if he were to say something but quickly closed it and cleared his throat. The sight of her took him off-guard. He quickly regained his composure, "Good evening, Nyota."

She gave him a shy grin, " …Hi Spock." The situation made her more nervous than anticipated.

Spock held his hand out for her then giving her his arm. There was a nervous silence as he led her to the hover car. He had noted the courting customs of humans and opened the door for her. He was determined. "You look lovely, Nyota." He said, giving her a hand and helping her into the car.

Nyota smiled, took his and, and stepped into the car. They arrived at San-Fran bay about 15 minutes later. Walking down the sidewalk, hand-in-hand, they could hear the nightclub before it could be seen. The roar of the crowd and the bass of the music filled the air. The nightclub was one of the largest and most popular clubs near the Starfleet Academy.

Kirk was already there with his dates; two cat-like women from a Class M Jungle planet complete with a set of ears, a tail, and a light fur coat. Kirk was trying to keep them entertained as they waited outside when he spotted Spock and Uhura.

"Oh ho! Uhura… I'm lovin' the skin you're in. You're one lucky guy pointy." He looked at his ladies and smiled. "But man oh man, have I got jungle fever tonight." He grabbed both of them around the hips, leading them into the club. Uhura rolled her eyes and followed, pulling Spock along.

After they had gotten a few shots in, Kirk and the felines took off for the dance floor. Spock and Uhura stayed at their table. "Have you ever danced on Vulcan, Spock?" Uhura asked, smiling, taking a sip of her cocktail.

"No, we do not..."

Uhura frowned and stirred at her drink with pouty lips before he even finished his sentence. "Looks like I won't be getting a dance then, huh?" When Spock didn't respond, she took that as a yes.

A few of her friends from the academy shown up and found her. "OMG NY! I haven't seen you here in ages!" The Cardassian girl smiled and then looked at the nervous Vulcan across from them.

"Oooh bummer, were you forced to tag with the goblin?" The Orion girl whispered to Uhura.

"No," Uhura said with a soft sigh, "he's my date."

The girls started talking with one another, catching up, and talking about men. Getting uncomfortable, Spock excused himself to go find Kirk, who was still on the dance floor with his dates.

Spock spent the next hour watching Uhura dancing with her friends. They seemed to be enjoying themselves when Uhura broke away and went to the bar.

"Put it on my tab," A tall man with slicked back, greasy hair said, after Uhura finished ordering her drink.

"Oh no, no that's fine…" The man smiled looking away from her with feigned shyness, before looking back.

"Its fine, really, I just want to buy you a drink."

Something stirred in Spock when he saw Uhura nod and accept the offer. His heart started pounding as Uhura and the man talked and laughed together.

"I've seen you around Starfleet… Lieutenant Uhura, right?" The man had a glass of bourbon on the rocks, was twirling it a little as he spoke to her.

"Yes, I don't believe we've met before." She took a sip of her drink looking around before looking back at him.

"I'm Captain Aires; Aires Manson. But you can call me by any of the three." The man said.

Spock could hear every word of their conversation over the steady beat of the music.

"Oh, I remember, you're captain of the _Vindictive_. I've seen you around the bay before." She gave a nod.

"I was wondering if you would…" The captain stopped, a light frown was on his face when he noticed Spock in the corner of his eye watching them.

"Good evening Commander_,_ it's been a while since I'd last seen you." Aires said, talking to Spock.

Spock raised an eyebrow. "Indeed, it has." Spock was caught off guard.

"Do you guys know each other?" Uhura asked, noticing the tension in the air.

"Yes, Captain Manson and I were classmates at the Academy." Spock answered.

"Spock always had a way of standing out in class." The Captain said. He stood up from his stool and offered a hand to Nyota. "Would you care to dance Lieutenant?" His eyes were friendly as he leant her hand.

"Spock's my date really, I couldn't."

"Lieutenant, if you wish to dance with the Captain, I would not be one to stop you." Spock said rather coldly.

Uhura looked at him with pleading eyes before responding. "Maybe just one song."

The Captain smiled, "Great, I won't keep her out too long Spock." And with that, they were gone.

Kirk seemed to be one drink away from being drunk. "Where the hell is Uhura, Spock?"

Spock nodded to the dance floor causing Kirk spit out his whiskey. "The hell? Isn't she your girl?"

A moment passed before Spock knew something was wrong; his stomach was aching and his heart pounding; he could feel his ears and face heating up. "Yes, is there something wrong with letting her dance?"

"Uhh… tch'yeahhh!" Kirk looked at him incredulously. "That guy is completely into her, why would she go off and dance with someone like him?"

"I let her."

Kirk failed trying not to spit his drink out a second time. "The hell Spock, go and get her back. Go dance with her!"

"I will not, it is what she wishes."

Kirk rolled his eyes in frustration. "Commander… you WILL go interrupt them, and you will dance with her, or I will personally see that you are demoted and placed on the _Farragot_!" He said in a serious voice.

Spock winced and looked at him. "Your tone of voice suggests that his is a serious matter Captain."

"Your damn right it is. He's plan B."

His heart was still pounding; to him it was louder than the music. Spock made up his mind when he noticed Captain Manson grabbing Uhura inappropriately. She took a few steps back, attempting to get out of reach when she bumped into Spock. His face might have been calm, but she could see the anger beneath the eyes.

Before she could say anything, the Vulcan's arm was around her. He began dancing, right there and then, leading her along. He moved with surprising ease and precision. She didn't know he had it in him. Captain Manson could do nothing but concede his defeat.

"S-Spock?" Uhura was in shock as she followed his lead. His dancing was smooth and rhythmic but understated so as to not attract attention He moved her around effortlessly. "I thought Vulcans didn't dance…" She whispered.

He could smell the pheromones coming off her. He pulled her close, grinding against her. As the crowd of dancers pressed in. "Vulcans do not; however, humans do, and seeing as I am half human, I do as well." It was nearly imperceptible, but for a few milliseconds, a cocky smirk crossed his face.

After a while, the music slowed down, becoming more romantic. Spock pulled her close and danced with her gently. He was taught the two-step by his mother when he was a child, but that was the only dance he was taught formally. The rest he learned by observation.

"Spock… I'm sorry." She frowned.

He tilted his head at her in confusion. "Did I do something to displease you?"

"N-no! No Spock I just can't help but feel bad for dancing with that loser."

"It is quite understandable Nyota. I should have asked to dance with you instead." He said in an effort to comfort her.

His hands reached her waist, as he held her in a gentlemanly stature. "Spock… you didn't have to dance… I would never make you."

"Nyota, dancing with you has brought me great joy. It is logical for me to want to dance with you than to watch you dance with another." He glanced at the clock above the bar; it read 0:39. "I should be getting back to my dorm. I have duty at 06:00 in the morning? Would you like to accompany me or leave with Kirk?"

Uhura looked to see that Kirk was making his way out of the club with two new women. "You." She replied.

"How did you learn to dance like that?" Uhura asked as Spock led her back to the hover car. She was walking barefoot, her heels in her hands. "I didn't think you knew how."

"It is simple, it is close to _Suus Mahna _which requires you to be fluid and precise with each movement." Uhura nodded, still bewildered as they kept walking.

The ride back to the academy was quiet. They didn't speak until they arrived outside of Nyota's dorm. "So where are you staying Spock?" Uhura looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"I currently have a dorm at the Vulcan embassy and have borrowed the ambassadors car with the promise to return it before his scheduled meeting at 0630."

She smiled, a coy grin on her face. She stepped closer, her finger trailing around his chest. "Well you could stay over here tonight, I could just tell the ambassador you had 'someone' logical to do." She made a point to emphasize the word 'someone.'

Spock was at war with himself. His Vulcan half knew that going back to his dorm, returning the ambassador's car, and resting was the logical thing to do, but his human side wanted her, needed her. Her smell was driving him mad, illogical, and his human side didn't care. He grabbed her and led her up to her dorm.

They were going at each other before they even made it to the dorm. Nyota fumbled at the lock while they attacked each other. She dropped one of her heels. It broke as Spock stepped on it, forcing his way into the room.

"I am sor…" He began to say.

"Its okay," she said, pulling him closer to her. "I didn't like it anyways, it gave me a blister."

She kissed him more and more. She was breathing harder and harder with each kiss. Her heart was pounding in her chest, as she dragged him to the couch. She could tell Spock was trying to hold back, but he didn't last long. He grabbed her tightly around the thigh and flipped her around, forcing himself on top of her, pinning her to the cushion of the couch; kissing, sucking, and biting her neck. She moaned loudly in pleasure at the touch of her commander.

"I always miss you Spock, I always think about you." She blurted wrapping her arms around his waist, thrusting her tongue deep into his mouth. She desired him, she wanted nothing more than to feel and wrap herself around him.

Spock's brain was on fire, he could not summon words. He couldn't do anything but touch and hold Nyota. "Nyota… my Nyota…" He said under his breath her tongue driving him mad when he looked down to see that she had stopped.

She looked surprised, although smiling and still clinging to him. "Spock… I don't know how else to tell you that I desire you... That I want you, only you, and that I've wanted you for my own since I first met you."

There was silence. Spock knew he wanted her. He cared for her, he desired her, but he didn't know how to respond. "Nyota, I am not sure how I feel. Feeling is an entirely ne…"

She rolled her eyes smiled and kissed him deeply, her hand now groping him in places he never knew that he could feel…quite like this. His Vulcan side conceded defeat.

Within minutes the majority of their clothing was lost; their hands gliding over each other's near naked bodies. The telepathic link Spock's touch sent shockwaves of pleasure through both of their bodies, allowing each other to experience the pleasure of the other. Spock could taste Nyota as he nibbled her ear, a hot mix of sandalwood and citrus. "Nyota…" he whispered, as he pulled her close and slowly grinded against her. His pants were still on, but she knew how he felt, she felt it too.

"Hey Nyota! Wha…" Gaila walked in with a look of shock on her face. "Well… holy crap."

Spock sensed Serrohn walk up beside her. He climbed on top of Nyota in an almost defensive position, a deep, low growl emanating from him.

"Gaila dear, let's just wait out here for a minute." Serrohn might be cocky, but he knew what was going on.

"Did you seriously just growl?" Nyota said after Gaila closed the door. She looked amused, staring up at him resting on her elbows.

"I believe I did." He was flushed green and breathing heavy, fatigue was setting in. He got dressed as he cooled down from their passionate encounter, helping Nyota find her cloths thrown about the dorm.

"Nyota, I need to go… I have things to do tomorrow, important things." He kissed her on the forehead as he opened the door. Serrohn and Gaila were making out in the hall. The other Vulcan stood when he saw Spock coming out.

"Is she your bond mate, cousin?" He japed.

"No," Spock said glancing back at Nyota, he was not in the mood to put up with such an illogical existence as Serrohn.

"So she denied you of such then?" Serrohn continued. Nyota crossed her arms and looked up at him, anger in her eyes.

"No, quite the contrary. I haven't been asked… and honestly it's none of your god-damn concern. Spocks my guy and I really could care less what you think or what you see in it for that matter." Nyota reached her index and middle finger, grabbing onto his, giving him a Vulcan kiss.

"_I will be here for you, Ashayam. I will miss you more than you know." _She said in his native tongue.

Spock was fascinated at this point. He found it only logical, judging by how much she has shown of the Vulcan culture, that she had been studying up on it. _"Yes, I will contact you. Goodnight." _He responded to didn't want to leave, but he had to so he made his way back down to his hover car.

It had been over a week and Uhura still hadn't heard a word from Spock. She knew he was busy and chose to forgive him, but it still gnawed at her in the back of her mind. It was Sunday, and she knew he was scheduled off today so she decided to contact him first.

_Commander S,chn T'gai Spohck,_

_How've you been? I haven't seen you in a while and just hope things are going well._

_If you're not busy tomorrow, I would love to meet you at the academy gym's aquatic center._

_I'll be there around noon. _

_Live long and prosper_

_Lieutenant Nyota Uhura_

A few weeks had gone by when she received a new message on her PADD.

_Lieutenant Nyota Uhura_

_Hey Nyota… I'm pretty sure you want to know what's up with Spock. And to be honest I haven't the slightest clue what's wrong with him. It seems that, he hasn't left his room since like… last week. When I broke into his dorm and he chased me out violently… No shitting you like he went green n hulky on my ass kicked me out and all while spitting in Vulcan. _

_At least, I think it was Vulcan… I've never heard Vulcan spoken like that before. Anyways… I just thought you should know, seeing as he is you're 'boyfriend' or whatever he wants to call you. 'Bond mate' I'm just gonna act like that's not creepy._

_Kirk out_

_(don't tell spock I sent this)_

What a dumbass, Uhura thought to herself. She hurried to Spock's dorm at the Vulcan embassy.

"Spock, open the damn door." She knocked once and shifted, her hand on her hip.

No answer.

She banged on the door a few times, "Spock, if you don't open the damn door I swear… I will wreak havoc, call Sarek and tell him we're bonded and that I'm pregnant with a Romulan's child."

Not two seconds had gone by, when the door opened. Spock had an animalistic aura about him as he fought to control something deep within him that threatened to get out with every breath he took. He looked dangerous, thought Nyota, enticing even, she had never seen him like this.

"Why would you tell him these things… are you truly with a Romulan child?" Spock asked, confused.

"No, I just wanted you to open the damn door Spock." He tried to close the door, but she blocked it with her foot. He gave way as she pushed into his room. "What… what the hell is going on Spock?"

Spock growled in response and retreated to his bathroom, shutting and locking the door.

"_Ashayam… are you upset with me?" _She felt like crying, she thought he was acting strange, avoiding her, not wanting to be with her._ "Please, tell me what's wrong…" _

A few moments passed when the door opened up. Uhura could tell he was fighting something inside him, even though she couldn't see it. "_Nyota, I cannot guarantee yours or mine own safety. I can only tell you that I am experiencing Pon Farr and that I have blood fever. Without constant meditation, I will die."_

"…_Or sex?" She added_

"_No." _He responded firmly.

"_Are you really turning me down for something so trivial?" _

"_I fear I do not have the power to control myself."_

"_You and me both Spock." _She shut the door and locked it behind her as she stepped closer to the Vulcan.

* * *

Thank you so much for all the reviews... its the most I've ever received on the first chappy but yeah. This one my husband helped a lot more with, we both work really hard to make this the best. I will warn that the next chapter gets super dirty and highly inappropriate. I know it seems like all this is, is filler but I really want to set the mood more before on with the action plot stuff. So thank you again, please, please please keep reviewing and I promise I'll get these out faster. Thank you, live long and prosper.


	4. Chapter 3 -Pon Farr

_**Omg **thank you so much to everyone who has been Reviewing and following... I'm so absolutely thrilled! My husband really helps balance me out as a beta. I try very hard to stay in-character with Spock, its actually super hard. But with my hubby he is so quiet and Vulcan-like it gets easier by the day. He ALSO wrote Spocks part in Pon farr which is amazing cause it made me kinda hot n bothered (love my husband)_

_Anyways, that you gad-eshu'a for you're amazing story "logic falls apart" (you should go read it if you haven't) And being a great trekkie fan-friend who I can Spock-squeal with ;D_

_Thank you for the positive and the negative and all the wonderful people! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE don't stop it really gives me and my husband something to look forward to..._

_**On a second note... this is how me and my husband both think that a first pon farr would /actually/ fall in place. Sorry if its too graphic or intense. Remember, this is rated M for a reason. **_

* * *

_**Star date 2259**_

_**Romulus**_

_**The Imperial Throne**_

"_Bor'rir… I'm tired of your nonsense_." Petting a small, furry cat, Emperor Serou looked bored.

"_Wha-but my lord, the best I can do is to give you the news… it's just that the ship that destroyed Vulcan, it really was Romulan, your eminence_!" Bor'rir groveled, not wanting to upset his lord.

"_Bullshit! I don't want to hear you're lies and deceit_!" He stomped his large emerald staff, the cat on his lap hissed, running away from the noise. "_If you are lying, I shall know it Bor'rir._"

The small Romulan bowed in in an attempt to please his Emporer. "_I do not M'lord! Please, see for yourself_." Bor'rir shuffled up to the base of the pedestal Emperor Serou was sitting upon, placing a PADD at his feet.

Silence fell across the room as Serou, Emporer of Romulus picked up the PADD and read what was displayed upon it. His face grew dark in anger, "_My god_…" In a fit of rage the emperor shattered the PADD into a thousand pieces that scattered across the polished floor of the imperial throne room. Serou began pacing on top of the dais. "_SO who CARES if it was a Romulan ship that destroyed Vulcan? IT WAS NOT I who commanded the ship to attack! And isn't it a decorated MINING ship? It was just some rebel._" Serou was furious at the news that someone in the Empire attacked the federation. It wasn't time yet.

An officer entered the room, interrupting the emperor's fit of rage. "_My lord, I'm sorry to interrupt, but we have just received a communication_."

Serou glanced at the officer who interrupted him, cold fury in his eyes. "_I don't care sergeant, can't you see I'm busy_."

The officer winced at the tone of Serou's voice, "_I'm sorry my lord, but it seems important. The communication is originating from New Vulcan_."

The emperor stopped in his tracks, he turned his full attention to the sergeant. "_New Vulcan? Put it up on screen_."

The officer pressed a few buttons on his PADD. Within moments the image of an elderly Vulcan matron materialized on the holo screen on the wall. The woman was dressed in fine robes of deep auburn and ruby colors, clearly the dress of someone of some importance.

"_Who are you and what do you want_?" Serou was still angered at the news from earlier.

"_It does not matter, at this time, who I am. What matters is that I have a proposition for you that must be carried out with swiftness and secrecy_." The woman's voice was completely devoid of emotion as she spoke in fluent Romulan.

Serou rolled his eyes and sat down stomping his staff and leaning his head on his hand. "_And why would I bother to help a Vulcan_?"

The Vulcan matron smiled, a cold, emotionless smile. The smile disturbed Serou. "_Because Emperor Serou, I can offer you and your people great gifts of knowledge, riches… and Earth_." She paused before mentioning the capitol of the Federation. The effect had worked, she now had Serou's full attention.

The Vulcan continued, "_As you know, Vulcan was destroyed leaving only a handful of Vulcan's left alive to propagate our species. I also know that there have been rumors directed at the Romulan Empire_."

"_Hmph, as if I care if Vulcan was destroyed, or hell, if my land is blamed. I didn't do it, and I didn't give the order to do it_."

The Vulcan sat, unemotional for a brief moment letting the emperor vent. "_Recently, here on New Vulcan, we have been trying to pass laws that would require Vulcans located on other federation planets to come to New Vulcan and help restore our land. However, our attempts to pass these laws have been constantly thwarted by an illogical man who denies his home. He has thwarted all attempt for the re-building of our planet, and its people_."

The Emperor shifted impatiently, "_So what are you wanting me to do exactly?_"

"_I want you to prevent Sarek from interfering in Vulcan affairs and I want his son Spock brought back to New Vulcan so he can fulfill his duties to his people. Both have been tainted by the emotions of the Terrans_." The elderly Vulcan had no trace of emotion as she spoke.

Serou laughed, "_You're a crazy old shit aren't you_?" He stood up, pacing in thought. "_So how do you suppose I get on Earth then_? _I'm pretty sure they aren't going to let a Romulan ship anywhere near Federation space, let alone the capitol of the Federation after what happened on Vulcan._"

"_That will not be a problem, Emperor. As a member of the Federation, I have access to the defense codes that will let you get past all of Earth's defense systems_."

Serou was intrigued at the prospect of having the code. Maybe he could finish what the mining ship had started. "_You also offered some other rewards." _The Emperor grinned.

"_You are quite correct_._ Along with the defense codes for Earth, I am prepared to offer you 30 glx of Minerite, and access to all of the knowledge in the Vulcan databases._"

The Emperor sat back on his throne. His advisors and council had been silent as they watched the deal being made. "_I'll have you're dirty work done, as soon as my men touch earth I want full payment or I'll send earth a little recording of our meeting_."

The woman did not seem shocked. She simply nodded and entered commands into her PADD.

"_You will receive the defense codes shortly. Do not tarry in this task_." The Vulcan matron gave the customary Vulcan salute. "_Live long and prosper._"

The holo screen went blank as Serou reflected on what had transpired. He would finally get what he wanted.

* * *

_**Star date 2259**_

_**Starfleet**_

_**The Vulcan Embassy – Spock's Quarters**_

The room was warmer than she thought it would be when she entered, staring her Vulcan straight in the eyes; her chocolate stare piercing his dark, animalistic orbs. "Spock, are you sure you're experiencing Pon Farr?" Nyota had read about Pon Farr, she knew what it did to a Vulcan. It wouldn't really surprise her, and it didn't necessarily scare her. Uhura noticed his shirtless body, anger rippling across his toned muscles, he was dangerous, but she still couldn't look away.

"Nyota, because I am part human, I thought that it was impossible for me to experience true Pon Farr. I do not know why I have become this way." The Vulcan said, fighting to control himself, he looked pained holding his breath as if he was drowning. A growl was emanating from his chest now as he slowly stepped forward. "Nyota. Leave. Now."

Nyota shook her head, "If I leave you now… you'll die Spock." His growl intensified; a deep, animalistic growl that both frightened and excited her.

Her scent had filled the room. Spock tried to fight his feelings, his urges, but failed. She was his and only his. Not that bastard, Captain Manson, or Kirk, or anyone else who got in his way. _She was His_.

He lurched forward violently, like a lion on its prey. She didn't resist as he ripped her dress off in one swift motion and he threw it across the room in tatters. Nyota had only seen him this fierce, this dangerous once, and it was since he went after Khan.

"Spock!" She cried as the Vulcan grabbed her near naked body in his strong hands. "Spock! I'm yours Spock." She yelled as he tossed her to the floor. Her regulation underwear was off before she could push herself back up. She was now scared, but this is what she wanted.

Without warning, and without hesitation, the Vulcan grabbed her by the waist, yanking her up off the floor. He caught her breast in one hand, gripping so tightly she thought he might rip it off, and he pushed her down with the other hand, penetrating her deeply.

She let out a scream of pain. It hurt so badly, but she would let him. She had to; it wasn't rape if she let him. He had to do this to live, and without him, how could she live?

"_Spock, use me. I'm yours._"

His wild thrusting didn't stop as he ravaged her body. He was getting bigger, and thicker inside of her as the thrusts intensified. "_Mine! All mine, Ashayam!"_ He growled in a deep, guttural Vulcan. He was biting her, licking her, and he knew she was his.

Nyota could feel his pleasure through the telepathic bond, she ached at the touch, became wet at his thrusting. But it did nothing to ease the pain; it only caused him to thrash harder. He pulled out just long enough to pin her against the wall, running his thick Vulcan fingers over her wetness, sending waves of pain and his telepathic lust coursing through her body. She leaned into him as he entered her again, deeper this time.

Spock licked his fingers clean of her, a hint of blood mixed in with her sweetness. He didn't care; he couldn't get enough of her. Spock had no idea who he was; he only knew that he wanted her. He continued his savage thrusting, biting and fondling her at the same time.

"_Spock, do anything you want to me; please, just stay with me. Don't leave my side Ashayam." _Nyota whimpered as He rolled back, pulling her down on top of sense of pleasure she was receiving from his telepathic touch vanished as both gravity and his strong hands pulled her down over him, enveloping him.

She bounced on him, forcing herself to ride the lust filled animal beneath her. He was gripping on to her waist tightly, slamming her down as he thrust up, and up. The pain was intense, and she was getting weaker and could feel the blood trailing down her leg. Each breath was sharp, painful stab at her chest.

After thirty minutes of pure, raw, emotionless sex he flipped back over, her knees barely able to support her weight. His thrusts got savage and quicker, and with a few long, hot, willful pumps he climaxed deep inside her, pushing her to the floor, his seed trailing down her leg and she collapsed into a ball with a painful whimper, tears in her eyes. _"Spock…" _Nyota whispered before she blacked out, her body mangled.

The first minute after climax was a mix of dizziness and pure bliss. His body didn't hurt any longer, his blood didn't boil in his veins, and his head began to clear. He passed out from a mix of relief and exhaustion, not noticing what he had done Nyota.

* * *

Spock awoke from a nightmare of pain and tears. He had vague recollection of what had happened the night before. He hoped it was just a dream as he felt around the cold, hard floor beneath him. His hand brushed against something soft, yet clammy with sweat. His heart beat faster and his mind raced as he remembered what he had done. He heard a shrill moan of discomfort coming from the body next to him.

"_No…_ " Spock whispered, horrified.

"_I'm yours Spock. Do anything you want to me, I'm yours, ashay….." _Nyota's voice was weak and it trailed off.

"Computer, lights on!" The Vulcan said; a hint of fear in his voice.

Nyota was lying on the floor, cold and disheveled. Bruises covered her body and she was bleeding from where he had bitten her.

"Nyota… Nyota…" He gently pressed his hand on her back, to rouse her.

"S..Spock…" She mewled meekly. She pushed herself forward before collapsing on his chest.

Spock tried to push her off of her. He had to get her a doctor.

"Spock, no, it's okay. Just don't leave my side."

He froze, she was being illogical. He could have killed her. "Nyota…" He wouldn't leave her side. He pulled the blanket from off of his bed, and tried to make her as comfortable as possible. "Computer, get have the doctor on duty come to my quarters for a medical emergency." With the doctor called, the only thing Spock could do was wait. "I am so sorry Nyota. I cannot even begin to descr…" She put her finger on his lips before pulling him down. She kissed him tenderly with a weakness that broke his heart.

"_Thank you for not leaving me." _She mustered and passed out again.

Colors, deep colors of red and orange, scarlet and maroon; she dreamed of Vulcan. She knew what had happened, it was Pon Farr and she was lucky to be alive. Nyota woke up in a fresh, white bed. She could tell by the machinery and how white everything was, that she was in a Starfleet hospital. She glanced around the room; a female Starfleet officer was sitting in a chair next to her.

"Ms. Uhura, are you alright?" The officer asked politely.

Uhura nodded, a flash of pain ran through her chest as she pushed herself into a sitting position. She looked around the room more but couldn't find him. "W-where is he?" Uhura began to panic.

"Don't worry dear, he isn't here. Commander Spock is in the brig. He can't hurt you from there." The officer had a sympathetic tone, like Spock had done something wrong.

"No… wait… why?" She was horrified. Her mind raced, had Spock turned himself in? She had to get out of here; had to get him free. She was stopped by the officer.

"Ms. Uhura, you were raped… he confessed."

"I was NOT raped." Uhura pleaded. She wanted to punch the officer in the face. She couldn't understand what had happened, no one could. The officer smiled sympathetically; it only made Uhura want to hit her more.

"NO." Uhura protested. "I remember what happened. I KNOW what he did. I LET him… I WAS NOT RAPED!" Uhura was shouting violently. She was desperate, trying to get to her feet. Pain shot up her side as she got out of the bed, brushing passed the officer and hobbling towards the door.

The officer followed her as she ran out of the hospital, not trying to stop her. Uhura picked up speed as she crossed the courtyard towards the detention center. It hadn't crossed her mind before, but the only thing she was wearing was a hospital gown. It didn't matter though; the only thing that mattered was getting her _ashayam _freed.

"Access denied." The computer terminal said as she entered her officer's code. She tried again and again, punching in random assortment numbers. "Access denied… Access denied… Access denied."

"Damnit!" She hit the computer terminal, tears running down her cheek. She was just about to break down and cry when she had an idea. "Computer, call Captain James T. Kirk."

"Calling Captain James Tiberius Kirk." The computer replied. She smiled, wiping the tears off her face, when the computer said his middle name, it was so ridiculous.

"Kirk here." The voice on the other end of the line replied.

"Captain!"

"Uhura? What's up you okay?" Kirk sounded concerned.

"Yes, yes I'm fine, but I need you to get me into the detention center. I need to talk to Spock!"

"Are you sure, I heard about what…" Kirk was worried, but he wasn't surprised at her request.

"Kirk! I need your help, PLEASE!" She begged.

"I'll be there soon. Kirk out."

Before the connection cut out she swore she heard a girl in the background.

It took Kirk 15 minutes to get outside the detention center. Time enough for the officer that followed Uhura to get her a new uniform. She had just finished putting it on when Kirk showed up.

"So you really want to go talk to the guy? I mean it doesn't sound like him, but he swore that he raped you." Kirk said after they had entered the detention center.

"For the last time… he didn't rape me. It was consensual." Uhura was getting annoyed at having to repeat herself.

Kirk looked at her, unbelieving. "Are you sure…? I mean look at what he did to you. He even confessed to it."

"I told him to do it Kirk. He was going through Pon Farr. I wanted him to do it. I couldn't let him die!"

Kirk nodded, "Alright, if you say so." The headed towards the cell Spock was held at.

"SPOCK!" He was meditating in the center of his plexi-coated cell. He was calm, but she could detect his sadness under the mask of emotionless fatigue.

When he opened his eyes, his heart stopped for what seemed like an eternity. Memories of the night, 3 days ago flashed through his mind.

"You… you should not be in here Nyota…" His voice was calm, emotionless.

"Why not… I'm yours… remember?"

He tried to hide what he was feeling by looking away. He was upset with himself, ashamed. "I hurt you Nyota. I don't deserve you."

"Yeah? So? I LET you Spock."

Spock looked back up at her, tilting his head in confusion.

"I PUT myself in that position on purpose; I wanted to be there for you Spock… anything for you."

"Nyota, you were bleeding… you weren't able to walk… you could barely breath."

Kirk rolled his eyes and leaned against the glass, a loud sigh erupting from his chest. "Spock, Just because you hurt her doesn't make it illegal."

Uhura nodded and put her hand up to the glass. "I don't care Spock!" She blurted out, tears in her eyes. "Get him the hell out of there!"

"Eh Uhura, They can let him out in the morning but… he still has to be interrogated by Starfleet within the month. It's regulation that all violent offences be thoroughly investigated before charges can be officially dropped"

Now Kirk decides to follow regulations Uhura thought to herself.

She sniffed and looked at the floor. "I understand."

Spock almost flew when he heard Uhura speak to him, but he still couldn't drop what he did. He was ashamed of himself, ashamed he had given in to his emotions. Uhura pressed her hand to the window and looked deep into his eyes.

"_Spock, I know exactly what Pon Farr is. I went into that room knowing that you could do what you did to me. I knew that if I didn't you would have a harder time surviving Plak Tow…"_

He looked up at her with dark eyes. _"Why? Nyota, if you knew that I was going to hurt you, why did you do it?"_

She smiled and pressed her forehead to the window, _"It's because…I am yours Ashayam."_

Her voice sent cold shivers down his spine. He felt sick. But then he looked at her pressing his hand to the glass, the two separated by an inch thick, near indestructible barrier.

"_I was just so… _I was scared I lost you forever." Spock could not say what he meant in Vulcan. It conjured too many powerful emotions from deep inside him.

"You hurt me Spock, but I wasn't mortally injured or anything."

Kirk smiled and crossed his arms. "Actually the worst thing was the bruises and the broken ribs but that's all. What's a couple broken ribs between… what was it? Bond-mates?"

Spock looked away, even more, "I did what?"

Uhura rolled her eyes as a warden came in to talk to her.

"Lieutenant Nyota Uhura, I need you to sign this if you are dropping all charges." Nyota sighed, grabbing the PADD and signing it. "He will be released at 06:00 hours until a date can be set for a trial."

Uhura pressed close to the glass, and gave a slight kiss where his hand was pressed. She was interrupted by the door sliding opening followed by a set of immaculate footsteps.

"_Spock. We were told by our embassy doctor of the events that have occurred."_ Sarek said; hands clasped behind his back. _"Are you free now my son?"_

"_I will be released in the morning, father. However, I must await trial." _Spock had taken up his cold, emotionless tone and stance.

"_How will you plead?"_

"_Guilty, father."_

The room went silent. Kirk was glancing from father to son, he couldn't speak a word of Vulcan and had no idea what was going on.

"_Is the Terran female pressing charges?" _Sarek raised an eyebrow in Vulcan inquiry.

"_No, she dropped the charge; however, Starfleet regulations insist I still be trialed. Any violent crime must be investigated thoroughly before all charges can be officially dropped."_

Nyota stepped forward_. "I must say it once more. I allowed Spock to act in Pon Farr. I knew he was going through Plak Tow and I 100% accepted what could have been done to me if I stayed. I am his. I am only his."_

Spock was completely surprised at her pleads, her loyalty. The words that Kirk once spoke… that Uhura most likely wouldn't want his bonding, his commitment. He erased those theories from his mind. She really was his, all his and no one could take her away.

"_My son, if she had agreed to Pon Farr then by Vulcan law, even if she died during the act, you are free from punishment." _Sarek paused. "_Is she you're intended bond mate?"_

Spock looked at her, her eyes big and wet from tears and she nodded.

"_Yes father, she is my intended bond mate."_

Nyota smiled, trying to hide her blush. This was the start of something new entirely.

* * *

_**Two weeks later…**_

Uhura had seen Spock only once since the Pon Farr incident and it pained her to be so far from her bond mate. She said the word over and over in her head, called him her fiancé, became completely overjoyed at the sound, but she missed him. Missed him so much, as he had been avoiding everyone and everything since the incident.

She was making her way around the cafeteria when she saw Spock sitting alone in the corner of the room. "_Spock?" _She called. People in the room stared at her, in shock when she got her tray, walked towards him and sat with him. _"Spock, are you alright?"_

"_I am alright Nyota." _

He didn't look fine. Nyota poked around her pudding and looked up at him apologetically. "I'm sorry Spock… I should have just left you alone last week. I've caused you more pain than you've caused me."

He placed his hand on hers; his face was still un-readable to the blind eye. But under his eyes she sensed a tinge of regret. "No, Nyota. You did nothing wrong, and it has come to me recently that it was wrong to hurt you so badly. However I did nothing nonconsensual. You let me, although I find that your decision was flawed. If you tell me that you believe it was what you wanted. I will not take what I did as entirely my fault."

She nod and grinned a small grin. "You're so ridiculous Spock, when were you planning on talking to me?"

Spock looked away then back at her with soft eyes. "Tomorrow, after my trial."

She smiled at him and squeezed his hand, sending small electric vibes of telepathy through his body. "Then after you have to take me on another date, Spock."

He looked up at her as if to protest but could only be silent.

"You heard me Spock, we have to go out and be together." He nodded a curt short nod and she stood up finishing the rest of her pudding cup.

She put her tray away and waved goodbye, strolling out of the cafeteria. She knew he'd be okay, at least, she hoped.

* * *

_**Next day**_

_**Spock's Dorm**_

Today was the day. At 12:00 hours he would face his peers in trial. A trial he both wished for and despised.

At 11:30, a set of security officers escorted him to the board room. Cadets and officers stared at him as he made his way down the halls. He remained silent and observant, and hoped that this would all just end soon.

At 11:48 he was sat on one side of the room with his father and two Vulcan assistants. Nyota was on the other side with Kirk, McCoy, and Scotty. He began to dread this even more, however only a few important members of Starfleet were present and that seemed to calm him.

The man on the front podium stood up only a minute before 12:00, shifted his weight and began speaking. "S'chn T'gai Spohck, You are here for acts committed against a fellow officer, two weeks ago. You had reached out to us, turned yourself in and admitted to the crimes of'Rape of Lieutenant Nyota Uhura', and 'Assault and Battery of a Starfleet Officer.' How do you plead?"

"Not guilty." Spock answered calmly.

The Board members all turned to each other. The judge remained focused on Spock.

"What has changed your plead Spock?"

Nyota stood straight up in respect. "Sir, permission to intervene."

The admiral sighed and waved his hand in defeat. "Go ahead Lieutenant."

"Everything that took place was consensual. I allowed everything. It was not rape… or abuse. He never hit me. It was just by all means… rough."

The admiral raised an eyebrow and looked at the Vulcan. "I'm finding it hard to believe that a Vulcan did all that to you in the first place. Thinking that you willingly walked into something like this is very improbable..."

Spock rose. "Improbable, yes, Illogical, not quite."

The admiral was surprised at Spocks outburst but let it fly.

"In the most blatant terms, once every 7 years a Vulcan goes through the process of Pon Farr. During Pon Farr, Vulcans may experience feelings of intense rage, it is a form of mating ritual."

An awkward silence filled the room at the description Spock had given.

The admiral began laughing heartily. "What?!"

Kirk began chuckling with him, interrupting. "So you're telling us that Vulcan's go into _heat_?"

"In the simplest terms, yes, however I thought I was exempt from this process as my half human side kept it dormant. I was mistaken."

The admiral looked to the Vulcans and Sarek stood, his arms behind his back. "We prefer to keep matters of our rituals and Pon farr to an absolute minimum Admiral Clerik. Not only was Spock undergoing his first Pon Farr. The woman in question is his intended bond-mate."

The admiral was now even more amused and looked at Nyota with a risen eyebrow. "Were you in the wrong place at the wrong time Lieutenant, or are you Spocks… fiance?"

"By Vulcan terms, I am his intended bond. And by our terms what we did was on both ends, consensual."

Clerik looked around the room when Kirk stood. "Sir, I've known Spock for a long time, and I can tell you right now he's never been violent, never hurt anyone who was not violent and needed apprehension, nor has he shown mental instability, besides his usual socially awkward self."

Nyota smiled and laughed a little, Spock turning to Kirk in silent protest.

"Get out of here, all of you. The case is dismissed. It looks like Spock got a little carried away and decided for himself what you wanted. Isn't that right, Lieutenant?"

She nodded; a light blush across her face.

"But Spock…" Spock turned to the judge as everyone left. "Be careful alright? You can't be waking the neighbors every time you get all excited from earth aliens."

With that the judge left.

Spock was surprised at the outcome of the trial. As he passed Nyota on the way out he paused and said, "I'll pick you up at 18:00 hours." Spock placed his hands behind him and followed his father and ambassadors.

Later that evening, as she was getting ready, Nyota wondered where they were gonna go, but knew Spock would never take her to the club again. She smiled at the memory of his dancing and passive flirting, his soft warm touch and amazing dark eyes. She decided to wear jeans and a long elegant shirt, with a small jacket and light scarf, her favorite boots made it perfect. Waiting was the hard part, but on the dot at 18:00 there was that short polite knock again and Spock was there, in her doorway, silent and staring at her beautiful countenance.

"Good evening Nyota…"

"Hey Spock." She smiled and grabbed his arm, wrapping her arm around it tightly. He led her to the car, opened the door for her and made his way to the driver side of the car. He was quiet, too quiet, and it put Nyota on edge. She was already scared of this date. The date that she had planned, but really didn't plan at all. She didn't know what she wanted to do.

"Where have you planned this 'date' Nyota?" Spock looked to her ready at the wheel.

"Um… well I thought we could eat first… and then…" He raised an eyebrow and glanced at his clock. "Well, I actually had an idea, something you might like."

She shifted in her seat. "Really?"

He nodded and pulled out of her driveway into the lights of San-Francisco.

He took her to a small café, with amazing ambiance and a small dinner menu. It was quaint and the lady at the door spoke Italian. Spock got them a table in the corner. "I hope this is satisfactory."

Nyota nodded and shivered. He made her blush uncontrollably; she was so happy that he would be okay. "This is lovely, Spock." Her eyes went down to their hands, and he noticed the bruises still barely visible along her chest arm. He frowned and squeezed her hands tight. "I am sorry." Nyota snapped her gaze back to him; she was admiring the atmosphere but halted when his face sunk, big dark eyes that pooled in regret. "Spock, its okay, really its okay; I'm alive, I'm healthy and I'm fine, But you know…"

His eyes perked up at her change in tone.

"I am still kind of mad at you."

They were interrupted by a waiter. They ordered their drinks and went back to the conversation, his eyes not changing from the sad pools.

"I can't believe you went and turned yourself in! How stupid!" She seemed to be half joking but Spock looked miserable so she squeezed his hand tight to reassure him. "It's going to be okay, I'm not truly mad, so just calm down okay?"

Spock nodded and they ordered and ate. The waiter gave them weird stares, the sight of a Vulcan and a human was odd, but he continued with his service. When they finally left it was still early. "Nyota, I have something I think you will enjoy."

"Really, because I'm already enjoying myself, you know." She smiled holding his hand.

"Yes, let me take you…"

They went back to the hover car, and to her surprise, arrived at the Vulcan embassy.

"I know this all seems far-fetched." The guard checked them in and escorted her into the large, intricate halls of the embassy. "But I truly thought this would be something that you would enjoy."

They stopped in the hall, a rush of ambassadors including his father walking out the door, a commotion of people stopping in the hallways. To Spock's intrigue he followed the group of ambassadors to see a shuttle craft landing right outside of the embassy.

"What's going on Spock?" Uhura was confused at the ruckus and why a strange, out-dated shuttle was landing in the middle of a civilian zone.

"I do not know." Spock said, raising his eyebrow in curiosity.

When the doors on the shuttle finally opened, two heavily decorated Vulcans walked out of the shuttle. Older in their looks they gave salute and walked towards Sarek and the embassy.

"_We come from a small colony on Vulcan; we were one of the few survivors of T'pak."_

"_We escaped… with our two bond-mates, but could not rescue many more." _Two richly decorated women quietly exited the shuttle_. _

"_Welcome to earth, in the event of T'pak we have created new Vulcan. One that you and you're family are welcome too. Please, for now, join us at the embassy for our final meal."_ Spock looked to and fro at the historical event. More Vulcan survivors, it gave him hope. He held Nyota's hand and led her back to the embassy.

"That was crazy… I can't believe even now we're finding more survivors!"

Spock nodded, though it started to seem strange to him.

They came to two large, elegantly inscribed doors that opened at a push. They led to a dimly lit room, a room completely full to the brim, with books. She started to laugh and smiled when he tugged her to a specific section in the library. "Here, this is what I wanted to show you."

"Xenolinguistics? Spock, are you kidding me? These… I've never seen so many different books on… is that Trill?" She picked it up and started to skim through the pages completely intrigued. He nodded but pointed at the book she was in.

"I will say it might prove to be difficult, as these are all in Vulcan." She shook her head. "Actually I'm the most fluent in Vulcan, Spock, next to Klingon." After ten solid minutes of her searching and reeling through his selection she felt his hand on her waist. His head pressed onto the back of her head. His hands were gripping tight around her, as her heart started to beat faster, and faster. When she felt thousands of emotions pouring through her brain. _"I will never hurt you again."_

She felt something wet run slowly down the back of her neck, his body shivering beneath her.

"_I will never ever lay a violent hand on you, I will protect you forever."_

She sighed and held him close to her. _"And I, you."_ Uhura turned around and pressed her lips to his, pushing him against the shelf full of books. She wanted him, fervently.

They didn't see the two Vulcan's hiding in the corner.


	5. Chapter 4- S Novim Godom

_**Hey guys!** I just want to say again, thank you for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to ask if anyone has any negative OR positive critique. Please do so, I love critique as long as its constructive and not a troll-face. My husband is my beta, he is wonderful and we tend to balance eachother out. _

_This is a little bit of a shorter chapter, but don't worry I should have the next one posted soon... like tomorrow night soon. So yeah, umm this is were the plot really starts to un-fold. We're gonna get a tad cliche but don't worry It's gonna get good n fiesty. Don't think for a second I'm making no damsel in distress novel. Also... its a LITTLE TINY BIT AU... I kinda dabble off of the original ending for Into Darkness... DONT GET MAD PLOX._

_Follow, read, review, hell... send me a PM and talk with me a little. I love oggling about spock. Because, well, he's hot. Anywaaays enjoy! _

_Live long, and prosper..._

* * *

_**Stardate 2259- New Years Eve**_

_**Starfleet Academy Headquarters**_

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Move, move, move." The crowd of cadets hurriedly parted as a frantic Kirk slid down the hall. He came to a stop at an intersection, hesitant on which direction to choose. "Woaah, Hey, does anyone know where Spock is?" One of the cadets pointed and Kirk was off.

Nyota had her arm wrapped around Spock's as they walked across the courtyard of the Starfleet Academy. They stopped when they heard a commotion behind them, turning just in time to see Kirk skid to a stop, panting heavily.

"Holy crap you guys!" Kirk was out of breath.

Spock raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Jim..."

Kirk interrupted him, jumping up and squeezing Spock's face, kissing him on the lips. He followed it up by doing the same to Uhura. She knocked him off of her with a loud smack. The crowd of cadets went silent at what they had just seen. Spock was mortified at what had just happened although no one seemed to notice as he kept his face a blank slate, he pondered on these emotions as Kirk continued.

"Five days! We get the Enterprise back. We get to go on our miss..."

Out of nowhere a large, powerful fist smashed into Kirk's face, sending him reeling back. The hand gracefully returned to behind Spock's back, returning him to his normal Vulcan posture. Nyota glared up at him, unable to believe what she had just seen. Kirk looked shocked at the mighty Vulcan, his nose a bloody mess.

"What the hell Spock? That hurt." Kirk's voice was muffled as he held his bleeding nose.

"Captain, I believe that would be the colloquial, Terran way of saying, "Do not touch my girl." Spock's voice conveyed no emotions.

Nyota couldn't stop herself from blushing and giggling at the endearment. She walked up to Kirk, pulling a tissue out of her pocket. "Sorry Kirk, never kiss a Vulcan's girlfriend."

"Noted..." Kirk was busy putting the tissue into his nose to stop the bleeding.

"Uhura," Spock turned to face his girlfriend. "You are more than my girlfriend, you are my fiancé... my bon.."

Kirk was going to be sick, "Okaaay lover boy. I think everyone gets it." His signature, mischievous grin returned, looking ridiculous with the tissues in his nose.

"That's a good look on you Captain." said a thick, Russian accent. Kirk raised his hand up in protest trying to explain when the firework Chekov was holding shot out multiple, brightly colored orbs up into the sky. The pale helmsman looked around for his friends who had run off, "Aiyeaah, I must go, sorry Captain. I will see you at the party tonight. _S Novim Godom_!"

"_S Novim Godom, Chekov!"_ Nyota shouted as the Russian caught up with his friends.

"I didn't know you spoke Russian, Uhura." Kirk looked at her.

"Yes Captain, I speak most human languages, and most..." she stuttered, noticing Spock was glaring at her intensely. "and over 80% of all languages in the Federation."

"Cool, well I know this Russian girl. I might need you to translate for me." Kirk had a lecherous grin on his face. "Anyways, we have a meeting and staff orientation, Thursday at 06:00 hours. I can't believe they're giving her back early... my Enterprise." He looked like a child with candy as he ran off. Spock and Uhura heard him shout, "BONES! Where are you? I need you to fix my face," before he was out of earshot.

"Spock..." Nyota wrapped herself back around her Vulcan as they continued their walk.

"Nyota, I was going to ask you before the Captain interrupted." She looked up at him with hopeful eyes. "I know I have been busy with my duties and have not had the time in which to properly court..."

"Be together." Nyota corrected. "Spock, you sleep over every night." She had a wry smile on her face.

"Correct, but I have not properly completed the Terran courtship ritu..."

"Spock... don't worry about it baby. I'm fine. I get to see you every day, I'm happy, _ashayam._"

This caught him off-guard and he tilted his head to the side. "Understood, however, lieutenant, would you consider a date tonight?" He nearly rushed through his query like a nervous teenage boy, but managed to maintain most of his Vulcan composure.

She smiled the biggest smile he had seen on her and nodded, "Of course Commander. What time should I be ready?"

"At 20:00 hours, wear something that will stand test to the cold."

"I'll see you tonight!" Uhura made her way back to the Linguistics center and left Spock to his duties. He had taken back up his role as an instructor until the Enterprise was repaired and refitted.

* * *

The night was brisk and dark as Nyota and Spock left her dorm, arm in arm. It was colder than usual for San Francisco, but luckily, she followed the Vulcan's advice. He led her past a large crowd that was forming in front of the Academy. The cadets were throwing a party, there were people laughing and drinking everywhere as they talked about the year they had just gone through. Nyota's friend ran up, grabbing her from Spock's arm.

"Nyyy! Let me take a picture with you! I won't get to see you for 5 years of come on." The girl was obviously a little buzzed.

Nyota giggled and followed her to an open spot in the courtyard. "Hey, can I have Spock with me?"

The Cardassian girl shrugged. "Sure, why not."

Nyota pulled Spock in close. The first picture was pretty formal; Spock stood quietly in his customary Vulcan posture as Nyota wrapped her arm through his and stood quietly. The Cardassian looked annoyed "Really, you're just going to stand there? This is supposed to be fun, you're supposed to be lovers for crying out loud!"

Spock felt a little uncomfortable, but he wrapped his arm around Nyota, pulling her close to him for the second picture. For the third Nyota stood on her tippy toes to kiss Spock on the cheek. The girl still looked annoyed, "Come on, one more picture. Make this a good one." Just before the camera flashed Spock leaned down and pulled Nyota up for a kiss. The Cardassian had a big, toothy smile on, obviously pleased with the picture. "I'll send you copies Ny. I'm going to go get another drink."

Nyota didn't hear her friend leave. She was too surprised by what Spock had done. It had left her breathless. Spock broke the silence. "Nyota, would you like a drink as well?"

"Y, Yes Spock. I think I would." She walked beside him, a little light headed. They followed the crowd to a large, open tent with a bar set up inside. They spotted Kirk failing at picking up a group of blue women, but decided to let him be. They noticed Dr. McCoy wake up, after having passed out on a bench, and chase after a young cadet who had taken the liberty to draw a particularly graphic image on the doctor's face.

Nyota ordered herself a drink while Spock got himself a glass of water. He then led her out of the crowd of partiers, pausing every now and then to let Nyota talk with friends. They walked for a ways, down to a rocky outcropping near the Golden Gate Bridge. Spock chose a small patch of grass close to the edge, a quite place he often visited to meditate.

"If you desire, we will watch the festivities here." Spock noticed Nyota shivering, her teeth chattering from the icy shores of San Francisco Bay's Golden Gate.

"It's beautiful here Spock, do you come here often?" He nodded and pulled his jacket off layering it on Nyota's shoulders and pulling her close to him. His Vulcan physiology made him warmer than humans and knew that his body heat would be enough to keep her warm.

She was dressed warmly, Spock observed, but it was much colder by the water. "It is only 22:00 Nyota. We can go back up if you wish." She shook her head and slid closer to him, burying her face in his side. He could detect her subtle perfume.

Nyota could hear his strong, Vulcan heart with her face buried. "You're plenty warm enough. I'll be okay right here." It was quiet; the party further inland was nothing but a quiet drone of sound. His heart beat mixed with the waves of the ocean created a wonderful song in her head. "You know, I never thought I'd get this far with you Spock. I remember seeing you all the time before I graduated. I always wanted you, probably looked at you more than I should have." She thought she heard his heart skip a beat.

"I have always cared about you. You were one of my best students." He held her cold hand, keeping them near his chest and his warmth. He pulled her closer, but it was like she could never be close enough. Spock had never felt this way in his life.

"Spock, why do you come here, to this spot?" Nyota was cuddled next to him, looking up into his eyes.

He tried to remain emotion-less. To stop feeling, he didn't need these feelings but they were there. Always there, fighting for control. "It reminds me, of my mother."

She frowned and squeezed his hands. She brought them up to her lips, kissing and nuzzling against them. Her emotions ran through his sensitive, telepathic touch. They filled him with warmth and love and hope, driving back his feelings of sorrow and loneliness.

"I'll always be there for you Spock. I'll be right here, by your side and I don't care what anyone has to say about it." Uhura looked back out to the big city and noticed a few stars shining bright, high above the city lights, nowhere near as many that shone in the wide and expansive Nairobi sky.

"Has someone been saying things to you that I should be aware of Nyota?" He seemed serious but she shook her head.

"What does it matter? Vulcan, Human, Orion… my heart is here with you, right now." Nearly an hour of welcomed silence followed. They sat there on the soft patch of grass just basking in the presence of one another. She hummed a little song as she cuddled next to him, his body heat keeping her warm. He gave her a series of small kisses on the forehead. They were illogical, but they felt so incredible to him.

"_Do you have any favorite constellations Spock?" _ Uhura asked, shortly before midnight.

Spock shook his head. "I do not have a favorite one, no." He glanced up at the sky with her.

"I like Leo… and Cassiopeia, but I can't really pick a favorite myself. What about your favorite star?" She knew that it was very unlikely he would ever have a favorite of anything.

He looked down to her, finding her soft eyes. _"My favorite star… is Nyota."_

Nyota turned away in embarrassment, her cheeks blushing red as she tried not to cry. She hugged him tightly. In Swahili, Nyota meant star. She had awakened something in him, he did not know how, or why, but he did not want it to stop. When she turned back, he pulled her up and gave her the biggest kiss he had. For a man who had been taught that emotions were illogical, he was breaking all sense of logic that he had. They toppled over onto the small patch of cool grass, kissing each other passionately. They didn't stop until the fireworks started; drowning out the fireworks they had created in their heads.

"Happy New Year baby." Nyota mewled softly into her Vulcan's chest.

He pulled her close and they watched the display in silence. Sparkles of every color filled the night sky as the explosions from the fireworks filled the city. As the show climaxed, a very drunken and very excited Chekov came dancing into the clearing singing a Russian song.

"Indeed."

_**Stardate 2260 **_

_**Thursday 06:00**_

_**Starfleet Academy Headquarter dorms **_

"Damnit Gaila! Turning off my alarm was the LAST thing I needed to happen today!" Uhura had a piece of toast in her mouth and was hopping around trying to put her other boot on. "I'm the only ranking female bridge officer on the Enterprise and the last thing I need is to be late for the whole damn board to see."

Nyota glared at the yawning Orion who was wearing nothing but underwear. "Jeeze, I didn't know that was today. Sorry Ny…"

Nyota rolled her eyes at her friend's irresponsibility. She didn't have time to reply. She grabbed her PADD and rushed to the Academy as fast as she could. She was running through the halls, looking for the conference room, when as she passed two Vulcans arguing in the corner. Odd, she thought, Vulcan's don't argue but continued on. She cursed herself when she realized she had gone the wrong way. As she passed the Vulcans again, she picked up a few words. She halted as she rounded the corner. _That was Romulan they were speaking, _she thought to herself. She back tracked trying to listen in.

_"Those ridiculous, half-witted humans, they don't stand a chance if they can't tell a Romulan from a Vulcan."_ One of the Romulans disguised as a Vulcan said.

"_Be quiet Re'nir. I'm tired of this planet. Just find to get us inside the headquarters and we can leave. I hate the shitty Vulcan food."_ The other one said.

Uhura was shocked at what she had just heard. She took off too look for Kirk. She made it half way down the hall when something hit her square in the back, sending a pulse of electricity through her body. She collapsed on the floor and blacked out.

_**Stardate 2260 06:00**_

_**Starfleet Enterprise meeting**_

_**Gathering of All Enterprise Officers and Ensigns.**_

"One year ago…" Kirk began his speech.

Spock had a feeling of unease pass through him. He found it strange. He looked around but couldn't see Uhura anywhere. He turned back to his captain.

"There will always be those who mean to do us harm. To stop them, we risk awakening the same evil within ourselves. Our first instinct is to seek revenge when those we love are taken from us. But that's not who we are."

When Kirk finished his speech, all officers and cadets were ordered to report to the Enterprise.

_**Space: the final frontier. These are the voyages of the starship**__**Enterprise**__**. Its five-year mission: to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilizations, to boldly go where no one has gone before…**_

Spock made his way to the shuttle bay; he had the task of assigning officers to their posts. He quickly and efficiently assigned all of the new officers to their posts before boarding the shuttle himself. He still hadn't seen Nyota. He checked his PADD and was relieved to see that she had checked in for duty earlier this morning. He found it odd that she did not attend Kirk's speech.

The ship was loaded by 08:00 hours as Spock made his way to the bridge with the intent to ask Nyota why she had not attended the speech. Another officer was in her post. Odd.

"Captain on ze bridge!" Shouted Checkov as Kirk swaggered to his chair. The entire cabin turned to face him.

"Mr. Sulu, Mr. Chekov, are we ready?"

"Aye captain," replied Sulu. "We have full warp capabilities."

"Yes sir," Chekov said. "Power readings are good Captain."

Kirk nodded and looked back at Spock. "Ready, ?"

"Captain, may I speak with you for a minute?" He was standing with his PADD behind his back.

Kirk walked up to where Spock was standing. "What's up Spock?"

"Sir, Uhura has not reported to her post. The PADD says she is on the ship, but I have not seen here since last night."

"Has she contacted you?" Kirk asked.

Spock thought for a moment, he had not had the time to check his messages. Kirk's inquiry had been perfectly logical. To his surprise, he had a message from Uhura from 06:20.

_Commander S'chn T'gai Spohck_

_I will not be reporting to bridge for our morning take-off. I am not feeling well, I woke up sick._

_Peace and long life Spock_

_Lieutenant Uhura, Nyota_

Kirk pulled up his messages as well. "Aha! She sent me a similar one. Well, that's good, at least she is on the ship." A mischievous smile crept across his face. "But Spock, if I were you, I wouldn't get too relaxed. What if she's carrying around a mini-Spock?" He patted his friends shoulder, and went back to his chair. "Take us out !"

"Yes sir." Sulu was smiling as he pulled the ship away from the docking bay, "Where to Captain?"

Kirk pointed at a random part of the screen. "Let's go that way, warp 4. Those stars look promising."

Spock raised a hand to further question Kirk but felt the instance to do so was unfit.

The ship quickly accelerated to warp speed, the light from the distant stars stretching across the monitor as they raced through space.

"Aghh..." Spock groaned out in pain and collapsed to one knee to the ground, clutching his side. His stomach was turning knots inside him "Nyota..." he groaned as he pushed himself up. A sense of dread filled him, filled her, something was wrong.

* * *

_**Currently**_

_**Somewhere in the Beta quadrant**_

_**Vulcan ship, Romulan inhabited**_

Nyota woke up screaming to the taste of K'zar spray, spray similar to Earth's pepper spray that invoked a burn 10 times worse. It was banned by the Federation because it sometimes caused the throat to close up, preventing breathing. She lashed out in vain at the person who had sprayed her. Her hands and feet were cuffed to the wall of what looked like the brig of a Surak-class Vulcan vessel. Her captor was clearly not Vulcan.

Gasping for air and clinging onto her cuffs, she winced in pain as her captor prodded her with an electric rod of some sort. _"STOP! What do you want from me?" _She spat out in Romulan. Her captor was a female Romulan, though she was in the formal wear of a Vulcan. She realized it was one of the Vulcan's who arrived on earth during one of her date's with Spock. "_YOU? I thought you were Vulcan_!" Nyota screamed as she was prodded again.

The Romulan woman growled and hissed at her_, "Stupid Earth-bred whore! Do not dare compare me to a Vulcan, I am greater, I am Romulan!" _ The woman pulled a knife and raised it with the intent to kill. Nyota closed her eyes, preparing for the end when another Romulan caught the arm of her captor.

"_Enough, Lieutenant, she is not to die... yet." _The woman wrenched her armor away and sheathed her knife before skulking out of the room. This new Romulan was also one of the Vulcan's that had arrived a few weeks past. He had the aura of a commander about him, his eyes denoted the intelligence of most Vulcans, but mixed with a fiery passion a Vulcan could never know. _ "Lieutenant Nyota Uhura, you really shouldn't have eavesdropped."_

"_W-what are you talking about?"_ Nyota grimaced; she could feel a trickle of blood running down her side. The woman had prodded her harder than she realized. She tried to prepare herself; she wasn't going to give the Romulans anything.

_"Now now, don't act stupid. You're race has always been stupid, but I know your different than them. I've read your profile." _Her captor paced a few feet in front of her. Looking her over with calculating and intimidating kept quiet, was determined to give them nothing.

The Romulan stopped pacing, and chuckled. "_It matters not, if you talk. In just 3 short hours I will be broadcasting your death on all Starfleet frequencies. In the name of my Emperor, I will start a war with the federation. I will kill you, your new bond-mate, and then I will conquer the Federation. Our Emperor will have it all; even New Vulcan will bow to our might!"_

Her face was mix of anger and pain. "_You lie. You are overestimating yourself if you think you can defeat the Federation and my bond-mate Spohk. He will defeat you and send you back to Romulus in a box."_

A flash of anger crossed the Romulan's eyes but was replaced with a smirk. _"We shall see, earthling."_ He marched out of the brig, pausing at the door where the Romulan woman was guarding. "_Two hours, bring her to the bridge._"

The door closed with a soft hiss. She now had two hours of life left, she wasn't scared. Compared to her previous perils; facing off with Khan, the enterprise nearly crashing to Earth, and going head to head with the USS Vengeance, this was nothing. She knew she should be afraid, but she just couldn't. She had something, someone to live for.

_I have this girl… you can do this girl. _She thought to herself. _Spock, I'm so sorry… I don't know if I'm gonna make it, but I won't give them the best of me, baby. You stay strong and keep that Enterprise going, and God-damnit, Kirk you keep that ship alive. _So many things rushing to her mind at once. She thought of Gaila and all her friends from the Academy, she thought of all her friends on the Enterprise, and she thought of Spock. _I can do this._

The Romulan woman gazed at Nyota apathetically. _"Don't even think you're gonna get out of here alive stupid terran... it's over."_

Nyota looked at her and blinked, she knew what to do now. She knew there was no going back, it was kill or be killed, live or die, and Lieutenant Nyota C. Uhura didn't believe in no-win scenarios.


	6. Chapter 5- Tal-Shaya

_**Hi dere gais!:** __No but hi guys, its me kitty... I'm back, from outer space. Well it took me longer than usual cause my husband is a slow cookie. Its okay, slow cookies still taste good. Again, I wrote a short chappy... PLEASE DON'T KILL ME... orz._

_But we felt it was right to end it here, THANK YOU FOR ALL THE RnR's in makes me so happy! please Send me any negative as well as positive critique; I love hearing what I can do to make things better and I really love listening to those who make a solid point! _

_Thank you, so much. Please enjoy, Live long and prosper._

* * *

_**Startdate 2260**_

_**Starship Enterprise Bridge**_

_Spock, I'm so sorry… I don't know if I'm gonna make it, but I won't give them the best of me, baby. You stay strong and keep that Enterprise going, and God-damnit, Kirk you keep that ship alive. _

_Gaila, don't blame yourself, no one blame yourself; Nyota can take care of herself. I Got this…._

Nyota's voice echoed in Spock's mind. The tone of her voice sent chills through his body. "Computer, locate Nyota C. Uhura." Spock forced himself to keep his emotions out of his voice. The act was near impossible.

"Lieutenant Nyota C. Uhura, locating…" The computer paused as it processed the command. It was taking longer than usual. "Unable to locate Lieutenant Nyota C. Uhura."

Spock froze where he stood, motionless as he tried to make sense of the situation.

Kirk glanced back at his science officer when he heard the computer's response, a look of confusion and urgency on his face. "Computer, where is Lieutenant Uhura?"

The computer took less time to respond to the captain. "Lieutenant Nyota C. Uhura is not on the vessel. Location: unknown."

"Have any of you seen Uhura today?" Kirk turned towards his crew, his face set with a captain's determination. None of the crew had seen her; some had shaken their head in silence while others gave negative response. Kirk's nerves were fraying, "Computer, contact Cadet Gaila."

After a long pause, the green Orion woman appeared on the view screen. She appeared to have just woken up. "Gaila, nice to…"

"What do you want Kirk." She crossed her arms and grimaced at the sight of him.

Kirk let out a loud sigh; she still hadn't gotten over their last encounter. "Listen Gaila, this is an emergency. Have you seen Uhura? She's missing."

Her annoyance was replaced with genuine concern. "Yeah, she was running late this morning for her meeting. I thought she wasn't replying to her messages because I shut her alarm off last night."

Kirk frowned, "So she isn't with you and you haven't seen her since?"

"Not since 06:00 this morning Captain. It's not like her to do this Kirk. She's the responsible one, she'd never bail on the Enterprise. Especially when…" Her gaze drifted from Kirk to Spock who was focused intently on the conversation. A small grin was on her face. "…There is a consolation prize in blue waiting for her." Her face went serious again as she looked back at Kirk. "Just tell me when you find her." Spock tilted his head and looked around; was it him she was referring to?

"Will do Gaila, Kirk out." Kirk went to the communication officer who had taken over Uhura's position. "Send an emergency transmission back to the Academy. Inform them that Lieutenant Uhura is missing."

Chekov spoke up in his thick accent as the communications officer was sending Kirk's message, "Sir, we are being hailed. Strange, the transmission is being broadcast on all frequencies to every ship in Federation space."

"On screen, Chekov, and trace the source of the signal."

The view screen flickered to life revealing the inside of a Vulcan ship filled with Romulans. "Humans, Federation brats. Thank you for joining us today, a day that will ring loudly with Romulan glory for years to come." Before the Romulan could even finish his sentence, Spock noticed that he was a perfect resemblance of the Vulcan survivors that arrived at the embassy.

The Romulan went on with his speech in grandiose fashion. "Today you shall bear witness to history being made. Today, we shall torture, violate, and kill a very near and dear woman to a very near and dear Vulcan." A sadistic smile crept across his face. "I hope your watching Spock."

Spock's heart dropped. "Have you traced the signal yet Mr. Chekov." He turned to the Russian with great urgency.

"I'm trying as hard as I can, it is not simple sir. They are sending so many frequencies, I need more time…"

The Romulan reached off screen and pulled a bruised and bloody Uhura in front of him. "I believe you are all familiar with Lieutenant Nyota Uhura of the U.S.S Enterprise."

"Before we begin, I would like to point out that we Romulans did not destroy Vulcan as many of the rumors circulating Federation space claim. That was a pitifully stupid mistake by a rebel, mining colony. No, no, no, this is our attack. This is our anger, the rage of the Romulan Empire." He slid a stun stick out of his uniform and raised it over his head in preparation. "Oh, I forgot to thank the people who made this all possible." He lowered his hand and assumed a humble pose and bowed with a wide grin on his face. "I would like to think the Vulcan Council for their cooperation and the defense code that they provided."

The Romulan captain raised his stun stick back up, "and now we begin." He brought the stun stick down. Nyota and Spock screamed in unison, as the blow was dealt.

Kirk looked at his first officer. Spock's face was a visage of pain and horror, a tear was running down his cheek, as he stood helpless. Kirk resolved himself, forcing himself to be the Captain they needed and turned back to his crew. "Hurry up with that trace Chekov."

"I'm so sorry Captain. I have the broadcast but I'm still trying to sort out its location." He was frantically typing on the console in front of him as fast as he could go.

The torture continued for five agonizing minutes. Nyota lay unmoving in a bloody heap before the feet of her Romulan captor. The Romulan wiped his brow and knelt down beside her. He brushed the hair from Uhura's face, her beauty hidden by all the blood and bruises, and pulled his phaser out of its holster on his hip, setting his stun stick down. "And now, in the name of Emperor Serou, I sentence you to die."

Before he could pull the trigger, Nyota's eyes opened. As quick as a cat, she grabbed the stun stick and shoved it as hard as she could at the unsuspecting Romulan. He dropped his phaser as he yelled in pain and fell back. Within a second, Nyota had picked up the phaser with her other hand and was on her feet.

A large, burly Romulan was nearly on top of her as she gained her balance. She knew he was too close to use the phaser so she swung the stun stick at his face. It sent sparks flying as the stick collided with the Romulan who stumbled back, clutching his bleeding face. Uhura finished him with a quick phaser shot to the chest.

"CURSE YOU HUMAN!" Shouted the Romulan woman who had been her guard. Nyota seemed to take delight in dispatching her, two quick shots to the chest and she was down.

By now, the other Romulans had gotten to their feet and had their phasers pulled. Uhura dodged shot after shot and ducked behind the cover of one of the ships consoles. One Romulan leaped over the short console but was quickly knocked unconscious as Uhura performed a Vulcan pinch.

Even though Spock was fearful, he couldn't help but raise his brow. A wave of pride coursed through him as he watched Nyota in action. "Fascinating." He whispered.

The crew of the Enterprise, and everyone else in Federation space watch as the Romulans pinned Uhura down behind the console, unable to escape. Shot after shot rang through the view screen before one of the Romulan's shots went stray, knocking out the transmission.

"Captain, I lost all ze transmission, I am sorry sir." Chekov looked down in defeat.

Spock was at a loss. He knew she was still alive, he could feel her, but he didn't know if the Romulan's had recaptured her or not.

He was deep in though when Kirk turned to him, his arms crossed. "Who knew she had it in her."

Spock did his best to regain his composure. "She never ceases to fascinate me Captain."

Chekov spoke up, "I think I've got something sir. Its not exact, but I have the general location of where they were broadcasting from."

"Good job Chekov." Kirk turned back in surprise. "It's a start. Mr. Sulu, set a point for the coordinates, Warp 8."

Sulu entered the coordinates and started the warp drive. The Enterprise raced forward, as fast as she could.

* * *

_**Startdate 2260**_

_**Captured Vulcan Vessel**_

Nyota was scared and in pain. _You got this girl, just keep going._ She was still pinned behind the control console. She glanced out quickly as she tried to find a way out. There was only one door off of the bridge but it was 30 feet away. She would have only one chance. She jumped to the side, phaser fire barely missing her, and shot. Her phaser bolt struck the console behind the Romulans, causing it to explode. The Romulans were stunned but would quickly regain control.

She ran as fast as she could, ignoring the pain they had inflicted upon her. She had paid attention to the path the Romulan woman had taken as she was dragged to the bridge, noting where the escape pods were. She rushed as quickly as she could into one of the escape pods. "_Computer, lock doors._" She yelped in Vulcan as she slid in. The computer obeyed.

The escape pod hummed to life as she fumbled with the controls. "Set coordinates for Earth."

"Autopilot deactivated, manual controls only." The computer responded.

_Shit_, _this just isn't my day, _she thought. She had flown a shuttle before, but never across any great distance. _You can do this girl; you've got this._ She hit the eject button, the airlock opened and her ship shot out into space.

"Activate shields." To her joy, the shields were still functioning because the Romulans had begun firing on her.

"Computer, access communications."

Her ship lurched as the loud ping of the Vulcan's ships phasers struck her shielded ship.

"Communications disabled, life support failing."

_"_Shit," she cursed. She quickly ran to the back of the escape pod and grabbed a space suit. The Romulan's didn't let up on their barrage. She smiled to herself as she managed to put the suit on while evading the phaser blasts. _A man could never do this… _Her thoughts were interrupted as another blast rocked the escape pod.

"Engines failing. Engines at 97%."

She continued to evade the fire, looking for somewhere to hide.

"Engines at 85%"

"I know!" she shouted at the computer. She scanned all around her but found nothing. She didn't give up hope and kept searching when she noticed something strange on her scanner. She glanced in the direction and noticed in the blackness of space, a rogue planet, barely detectable by sight.

She turned her escape pod towards the rogue planet.

"Engines at 72%."

The Romulan's were following her firing phaser after phaser at her small escape pod. She had only basic training at piloting a shuttle and hadn't logged many hours actually flying one, but her craft was small and agile enough that dodging the phaser fire wasn't too difficult.

"Engines at 50%" the computer reported as she got caught in the planet's gravity. She pushed forward, using the planets gravity to speed her up. Her ship jerked violently as it entered the planets thick, dark, atmosphere.

"Computer, activate all cores." She didn't know how close the Romulan's were, but the clouds of the planet were thick and dark. She figured she could lose them if she landed on the planet.

"All cores activated, engines at 41%."

The escape pod continued to shake and jolt as she flew threw the atmosphere. Luckily her shields were holding. She checked her scanners but soon realized the electromagnetic field of the planet, and the density of the clouds had fried it. "SHIT!" she yelled.

"Engines at 29%."

"Come on, just one more minute, you can do this." Nyota said to herself. She pressed forward on the steering controls and burst out of the cloud cover. The ship lurched and jolted as she skimmed the top of a dark forest.

"Engines at 0%. Warning, warning, impact eminent."

She glanced at her console, it was too dark to see anything out of the view screen. On her scanner a large mountainous shape was drawing closer. "Shit, shit, shit… COMPUTER EJECT! EJECT PILOT!" She screamed. She shoved the her suits helmet on as the ship launched her out like a bullet towards the unknown blackness below.

* * *

_**Currently**_

_**Romulus, Emperor's Throne room**_

"Damnit, how could you let her get away? Your orders weren't even to take the girl! You were to take Spock!"

"She is the Vulcans bondmate, we figured to kill her first m'lord… then kill him."

Serou bit his lip and paced around his throne room in a rage. "You idiot! You absolute and complete IDIOT!" He pounded his staff into the cold hard black marble of his floors. The Romulan Captain flinched on the view screen.

Serou glared at him, "You will come back, come back and regroup with our fleet… Earth will be no more."

"But… but my lord, the woman…"

"Forget about the stupid woman. She is not important. You are VERY lucky you breeched Starfleet. Your life would be over for what you've done!"

The view screen went blank, leaving Serou to his anger and thoughts.

* * *

_**Currently**_

_**Starship Enterprise**_

"What do we do, Captain? I can't locate Uhura anywhere." Chekov was frantically searching the scanners but with no luck.

"Captain, we're receiving a distress call from Earth." The replacement comms officer reported.

"Put it up on the main viewer." Kirk replied, sitting back down in his Captain's chair.

The view screen came. "This is Admiral Clerik to all Federation ships… ALL FEDERATION SHIPS!" The Admiral paused and looked around as the building he was in shook. "We are under attack. The Romulan armada is attacking Earth. Repeat, the Romulan's are attacking Earth. They have broken through our shields; they knew the Vulcan codes. ALL FLEET SHIPS RETURN TO EARTH NOW!" The transmission cut out.

Kirk looked at Spock in horror.

"Captain…" For the first time ever, Spock could not listen to logic. He wanted to continue searching for his beloved; he needed to find her.

Kirk saw the pain in his friends eyes, turning back, he made the decision for him. "Full warp ; to Earth."

"Aye Captain."

"Let's go kick some Romulan ass."

The ship's warp drives came on line and buzzed with power. The ship lurched forward but barely went 100 meters before it halted and stalled in a wisp of crashes.

"Uh, Mr. Sulu, why aren't we moving?" Kirk grasped his chair arms and glared on edge.

"Sir, I don't know… something is preventing the ship from moving." Sulu said nervously.

The scanners of the Enterprise went wild when out of nothingness, 4 Klingon war bird de-cloaked. The view screen crackled with noise and Klingon as the Klingon's hacked their transmissions.

"FULL SHIELDS NOW, RED ALERT!" Kirk ordered. "What are they saying Borken?" Kirk said to the new comms officer.

"They are claiming we are in their territory and that we must die…" Officer Borken spat, trying to translate the Klingon as fast as he could.

The ship groaned as they were fired upon.

"Fire all we've got!" Kirk commanded. He pressed a button on his chair, "All hands to battle station? Repeat, all hands to battle station!"

"YOU ARE IN OUR QUADRANT, FEDERATION YOU WILL DIE." The Klingon's transmitted in broken English.

Spock quickly went to his station, thinking of the most logical reasons of why the Klingons would attack now.

The bridge shook heavily under fire. "Damnit Mr. Sulu, can you get us further away?"

"Sir, not with out shields at full like this. It will use up all the power."

"Damnit!" Kirk swore, "Cut our shields to 50% then get us the hell out of here.

Spock spun around in his chair. "Captain, in the event that we lower our shields, then the likelihood of our survival is…"

"Shut Up Spock, Punch it Sulu. Now, now now!"

The ship jumped forward in what seemed like a miracle. They now had the tactical advantage on two of the Klingon vessels. Within seconds they were destroyed, leaving behind two small clouds of debris. The ship jolted violently as the other two warbirds fired upon the Enterprise.

"Damage report Mr. Scott." Kirk said as the ship slowed to a halt.

"Sir, our engines are damaged, we cannot move!" Scotty buzzed in angrily, frantic as ever.

"Full shields, fire photon torpedoes!" Kirk frowned and scowled ahead. "Come on scotty I know if anyone can do it, its you."

"Captain, for the lov' of … I'm given her all she's got!"

Kirk sighed and looked to his monitors. The Klingons had stopped firing.

"They are hailing us captain!"

"On Screen."

An over-decorated Klingon filled the view screen. His dark skin glowed with sweat as he scowled menacingly at the crew of the Enterprise.

"You, will surrender you're Captain, or you will all die."

Kirk tilted his head in confusion and intrigue. "What do you want me for? As far as you're concerned I'm just a pawn in a game…"

"You are to be held as a prisoner of war."

"Klingons take no prisoners." Kirk spat but stood up and faced the Klingon. The Klingon shifted and gave a dark smirk. "We will kill every last one of you, and we will do it with great force. Death to the federation!" The room seemed to ring with Klingon roars.

"You can have me, but swear on your honor that you will not hurt my crew."

Spock stood up in shock, in protest. "Captain!"

"You have my word, on my honor." The Klingon replied.

"I'll be in transport, Kirk out." Kirk walked towards the elevator as the transmission cut out. "Walk with me Spock."

Spock nodded and followed Kirk. "Captain, if I may, your choice here is illogical. They will take you, and they will kill you."

"I know Mr. Spock."

Spock stood, averting his eyes. A tense, harsh feeling tightened in his chest. "Captain, I cannot fathom…"

Kirk gave a quizzical grin cutting him off. "You're not gonna profess your undying love for me now, are you Spock?"

Spock replied with a look of pure confusion.

"Ah Spock, you know I'm just joking right?" Kirk smiled as they descended down the elevator and continued towards the transport room. "Listen Spock, You have the con, you know what to do."

A moment of fear, confusion, and adrenalin washed over him.

"Live long and prosper buddy." Kirk said as he disappeared in the golden beam of transport.

Spock turned on his heels and hurried back to the bridge; the great weight of command on his shoulders. He sat at the chair, as acting captain. The Klingon's had warped away before he made it back.

"Mr. Scott, damage report."

"I've got the backups working, we should be fine for a day or two, but I'll need to start fixin' it in a more permanent place after that."

Spock nodded and severed the transmission. He turned to Officer Borken, "Contact New Vulcan." He let out a silent sigh; he knew what the only logical choice was. "Mr. Sulu… get us out of here."

"Aye captain."

The engines roared to life and before he knew it, the Enterprise was off. Spock wanted to collapse. His head throbbed and his body was weak, but he was Captain now. He would get that which was his; his family, his crew. It was the only logical choice, however impossible it may have seemed, but first, he would get some answers.

* * *

_please gimme a shout ;D Read and Review (it helps me write!) _


	7. Chapter 6: at the Skin of Evil

_**Hey guys! SORRY IT TOOK ME SO** LONG...__I notice that this one isn't exceptionally long chapter. But I had a really hard time writing this chappy; writers block. My Husband wrote at least half of it. In fact there are a few parts where he pretty much took over; Like Spock parts 3 (I married a science officer 3 squeee) _

_I can't promise you when the next chappy will be posted; But I will try guys! PLEASE r n r! It helps me write! :D_

_Live long and prosper._

* * *

_**Stardate 2060**_

_**Unknown Planet**_

_**Class M**_

Nyota fell rapidly towards the black planet below her, deploying her chute. She watched as her escape pod careened off course before slamming into a mountain ahead of her, exploding. The orange fireball from the exploding fuel cells lit up the otherwise dark planet. Approaching quickly beneath her was a thick forest of alien plants. Bracing herself for impact as the light of the fireball faded.

She crashed into the thick canopy, bouncing off of branches in the fall. While passing through the canopy, she caught glimpses of faint lights far below. Her chute tangled itself onto a branch, jerking her violently upward. Nyota hung 50 feet above the floor of the soft blue glow of the forest floor. Nearly every planet was emitting its own light, it wasn't a lot of light, but it reminded her of a moonlit night in Kenya.

Struggling with her parachute she pulled harder trying to get it free. Giving up, she pressed the retract button on her suit, causing her to rocket up towards the stuck mechanism. Halfway there, a large cracking sound nearly halted the process and began to slow in her ascent. When she heard the soft click of the latch of the parachute pack locking shut, she knew the branch had broken. The glowing plants began rushing towards her as if she attained warp-speed. Most of the trees didn't have any major branches down beneath the canopy so there would be nothing to tangle her chute on.

Nyota pressed the parachute button over and over in a panic as she plummeted towards the ground. Something was jammed inside the pack and it refused to open. Luck was on her side; the forest floor was soft and her fall cushioned by a thick layer of alien plants.

Lying there, catching her breath, recovering from the adrenaline pumping hard and furiously. The impact had knocked the wind out of her so she was gasping and trying to breathe.

With a grunt of pain, Nyota pushed herself up. "This is gonna suck in the morning…" She could feel were the bruises would form, but wanted to make sure nothing was broken. Aside from a few cuts beneath newly torn pieces of the suit, everything seemed in good order. Nyota looked around, getting her bearing and knew she would need to find food and shelter if survival would pan-out; but with how dark it was, this was going to be some kind of hell.

In the corner of her memory, she remembered seeing a strip of cleared forest during the explosion, possibly indicating a river of some kind. She picked a direction that seemed most likely to lead her toward the clearing and began walking. After traveling about a quarter mile the first distinctive sound she heard was the plants rustle a few feet in front of her. To singular to be the wind; Nyota stopped in her tracks and looked around, slowly drawing the Vulcan phaser she managed to steal from the Romulans.

"Is anything out there?" She called, pointing the phaser meant for much larger hands, ahead of her. No answer. With caution she took a few steps forward and heard the rustle of the plants again, this time mixed with what sounded like slopping water. And this relieved her, in major hopes to find water. Rushing towards the sound, as it seemingly disappeared to her disappointment after pushing forward a few feet.

In a massive rupturing sound, a black, dark figure rose from the forest floor directly in front of her taking on a humanoid shape, emitting the sounds of a bubbling swamp as it did. The pale blue glow of the plant life bounced off its liquid, sludge like body. It reached towards her and quickly fired her phaser, the projectile did absolutely nothing; the blast had passed straight through its body, leaving a hole that quickly sealed itself off.

"Shit", Nyota cursed and ran away. She knew the creature was following her as soon as she heard what sounded like someone running through a swamp behind her; its alien footsteps sloshing on the ground. She glanced behind her, the creature was rushing towards her, resembling what could only be described as waves crashing on a beach, mixed with the sounds of someone skating on thick ice. "This just isn't my day."

Running for her life through the dense jungle around her. Narrowly avoiding the thick trunks of the unfamiliar trees around her. Something had caught her leg as she ran, and tripped; slamming into the trunk of a tree with a loud crack. Disoriented, she rolled over and in the light of the forest she noticed a small crack forming on the helmet of her suit. More importantly the creature was upon her, reaching towards her with black, slimy appendages. In a frantic haste, she fumbled for her phaser and desperately began firing.

The creature grabbed her leg and pulled Nyota closer towards it. Making her drop her weapon while she clawed and kicked, trying to get away. Its grip was iron tight for something so gelatinous; fluid. When she was close enough, the alien surged forward, enveloping her in its thick black abyss of a body. She disappeared into the blackness of the creature, one lone cry of fear echoing through the forest.

_**Klingon Warbird**_

_**Brig **_

Kirk was surprised the Klingon War-Bird even had a brig. Most of them didn't, but this seemed to be a general's ship. His cell was very Spartan; it didn't seem furnished enough to hold prisoners for very long. Outside of his cell, across the room stood a small metal table and a rack containing numerous torture devices. Stepping back from the bars of his cage, he knew his life would become a living hell before the Klingon's ended it if he didn't get out.

_ Well shit, how the hell did Spock act so cool inside that volcano?_ Kirk thought to himself. He glanced around, making sure there were no Klingon's in the room before trying to make his escape. The bars rattled as he shook them, but managed to hold.

"You're never going to get out of here like that you know." A sweet tinged voice said in a heavy accent behind him.

Kirk jumped at the sound, he hadn't noticed the other prisoner. "And here I thought I was special. I didn't think Klingon's took prisoners." He said turning around.

Watching him from the corner of a cell was a petit, roguish woman. She was a pale blue, similar to an Andorian, but had long tendrils in place of antennae. She was looking him up and down, almost sensually. "Not off of surrendered or destroyed ships. Lets just say, I'm a straggler." She stood, presenting herself fully, "I'm Alice, nice to meet you."

Kirk looked at her more confused than he was. He hadn't expected her to have a human name.

She laughed, "My dad was an ambassador on Earth before I was born. He liked the name."

"Well, Alice, its nice to meet you too. I'm Kirk, Captain James T. Kirk of the U.S.S Enterprise." He said, failing to hide his interest in her lithe form. He turned back to the door of their cage, giving her a last lingering glance. "Now to get us out of here," he said in a cockish tone in his voice.

Alice's small hand pushed him back, after watching his failed attempts to unlock the door. "Here, let me. I love escaping from Klingon ships." With a skilled and dexterous hand, Alice reached through the bars and entered a code into the control pad. Kirk was bewildered and intrigued when he heard the audible click of the gate unlocking, and with a light push the door swung open.

Alice turned back to Kirk with her hand on her hip and gave him a wink. "Lets go grab us an evacu pod and get to the next planet; I'm starving." She turned and rushed to the end of the brig to the door. Kirk followed behind watching her the entire way.

The hall was empty as they ran down it when Alice came to a halt at a bend in the corridor. She motioned for Kirk to do the same. Four large Klingon guards came around the corner in full battle armor. Before they knew what hit them, Alice had one disarmed and on the ground. Kirk rushed forward as the other three reacted. He wrestled with the nearest Klingon for his blaster, knocking him back into his comrades as Alice slid the small side arm phaser her prey had out of its holster, stunning him and one of the Klingon's still standing. With the stolen gun, Kirk fired two shots, taking out the remaining guards.

Heavy footsteps were coming their way from behind them. They took off back down the hall. "This way," Alice whispered. She fired the stolen phaser at an air duct, blowing it off the wall. Kirk followed her down the chute as loud roars echoed down the halls of the ship.

Kirk was admiring the view when an idea came to him. "Alice, on a Kling on ship of this size, there are usually only 19 men aboard, correct?"

"Yea, but why is that relevant?" She replied, glancing back at him.

"I've been meaning to bring back some souvenirs from my missions. I'm thinking something the Klingon's would never rightfully give for this one."

Alice turned to face him at a intersection in the duct. Her red eyes were filled with a playful fire and she gave him a wry smile. "Alright, let's do this… _Captain_. Follow me."

They continued down a new path in the ducts towards the bridge. Kirk was beginning to like this girl.

**USS Enterprise**

**Bridge**

"Captain, we've made contact with New Wulcan. Putting it on main wiewer now." Chekov said in his Russian accent.

On the screen was Spock prime from the alternate reality. He seemed solemn and distressed, but raised his hand in salute.

"I am going to make this brief Mr. Spock. How did the Romulans receive classified Vulcan Starfleet codes?"

"We are currently tracking the person responsible. It appears that the goal of the Romulans was to kill you, Mr. Spock." Spock prime responded.

Spock raised an eyebrow and stared at the screen blankly. "Kidnapping Uhura does not further their cause. It is illogical."

"Indeed. Is she well Captain?"

"Through the sights of our bond, I know that she is not gone." Spock answered, digging deep within himself for the answers; answers he didn't have. It was unacceptable.

"I implore you Mr. Spock. I need your assistance in obtaining this_ V'tosh Ka'tur_". They are the ones responsible for this." Spock prime raised his hand in Vulcan salute. "Peace and long life, Mr. Spock."

"Peace and long life, Mr. Spock." Spock returned the gesture and the communication ended. So it was an inside job that went awry, and now the Romulans had dangerous information.

"Mr. Sulu, you have the con. I am going to attempt to hack into the Starfleet base functions and create a new system and shield manifest."

Chekov looked at him incredulously. "Are you mad keptin? No one has ever been able to hack into Starfleet's system."

"You are correct Mr. Chekov, but I sincerely doubt a Vulcan has tried." Spock returned to his console and sat down. His first attempts to connect into the shield array failed, as expected. The Romulans had uploaded a virus that was preventing normal access to the system. "Mr. Chekov, it appears that a virus has been uploaded to the defense system that is preventing any attempt to connect. When I give the signal, I need you to overload the system with commands and force a temporary reboot."

"Aye sir." Chekov replied nervously.

The security encryption was impossible to break using a brute force approach, however there was a back door through the secure network that the Admirals used. Spock had assisted with the design of the system during his tenure at the academy and knew that the network used an adaptive, 256-quantum byte encryption algorithm of his own design. However, if he encoded a subroutine into an emergency transmission sent by an admiral, he would be able to make contact with the shield array.

"Mr. Sulu, please contact the nearest admiral. Inform them of my plan to reclaim the shield array, and that I need them to send an emergency command to the shield array."

"Yes sir!"

The message was sent, encoded with Spock's program. "Now Mr. Checkov." The program created a direct link to the Enterprise, however Spock needed the array to reset so that his program could take full effect. Within seconds, Chekov had bombarded the defense system with commands, causing its processors to overload and force a reset.

While Chekov reset the system, Spock prepared for his second phase. He created a new patch that would quarantine and remove the Romulan virus and upload a virus of its own onto any Romulan ship that tried hack into it.

The shield array came back online with shields at full power. Spock gave a satisfied nod of approval as the first Romulan ship was infected with his counter virus.

Starfleet now had another chance; he just hoped he hadn't missed his in rescuing his Captain and bond-mate.

_**Stardate 2060**_

_**Unknown Planet**_

_**Class M**_

Nyota awoke to blackness with no idea where she was. At some point while she was unconscious, her space suite was removed. She was unable to move. "_Where am I?" _she thought.

"_What is this? You are nothing like I have seen before. In this darkness or in light, you are not a titan. Your soul is so weak."_ The deep voice echoed in her mind. _"What are you? Where are you from?"_

"I'm a human from Earth." Nyota tried to say, but no sound came out of her mouth.

The voice replied anyways. _"Human, why are you here?" _

"Not by choice. I was being chased my enemies."

"_What makes them the enemy?"_

"They do bad things, to good people."

"_But, what makes them bad? And you good?"_

"They kill people without reason, and destroy others to protect their pride."

"_Isn't that the way of the universe? Kill or be killed?"_

"Its something like that…"

Silence.

"_Why do you not struggle for your life, human?" _

There was another long silence as the voice waited for her reply.

"I can only assume I am already dead. I am not moving, and I'm not breathing. I can't even speak."

"_And you accept it readily?"_

She thought to herself before answering her interrogator. "It is only… it's logical. You are immune to my attacks and you captured me so easily. I don't even remember the attack. I can only assume that I am dead."

A small laughter sent psychological chills through her consciousness. _"Then, I will cease your existence since you accept it so easily."_

Uhura was calm. She knew this is how Spock would handle it; and for once, it made sense. She said her goodbyes and made peace with herself. "Goodbye." She said to the creature.

_ "Heh, weird human." _Her captor laughed. "_I don't think I will kill you. It wouldn't do much for me. Do humans have names?"_

"Yes, almost all of us do. My name is Nyota Uhura. I am a Starfleet Lieutenant aboard the U.S.S Enterprise."

"_Do you wish to live, Nyota Uhura?"_

"Yes, but it doesn't look like I have much say in the matter_."_

"_I see, then I shall set you free, human Nyota Uhura. I shall help return you to your home. My only condition is that you bring a sample of my DNA back with you to your Starfleet. Have them study my DNA and when ready, come and see me."_

"That's an odd request, but I promise. I will do my best."

Ten minutes later, Uhura found herself in what felt like a dream - Spock's warm touch and her soft kisses on his face as he wept in her arms, holding onto him for hours as he lay there like a rock – images of the day after Vulcan's destruction. She told him that she'd do anything to help. All he ask for, was for thing to go as they normally did; for the crew to work as hard as they could and for her to be there to help fulfill that wish. Spock leaned in to kiss her when the images faded and she woke up, back in her own body; alive and well.

"Uhura, you will take the capsule; the capsule that brought me here." She nodded and followed the creature, pacing through the jungle of glowing organisms.

They made way to a large, dimly lit crater. In the center was a small and very old shuttle.

"How am I gonna use this thing, it's in pieces…" The craft looked at least 20 years old, if not older than her. Bold letters on the side read _TITANS XXV. _

The creature did not answer but slowly oozed into the craft. In a slow, alien-manner he started to rebuild it, forming missing parts with his own matter. "This is all I can do. I am unable to fly it."

She nodded and climbed into the cock pit. "What about its power… source." As she spoke the ships light came on and the engines hummed with life. _It's not like anything could get any weirder. _"What's your name? Does your kind have a name?"

"I am not a kind, I am the only one. I am Armus."

* * *

_Ohohoho, Shout out to the person who first reviews and recognizes who Armus is ;DDD_

_Please read and review; And feel free to give constructive criticism.  
_


End file.
